Fight My Way
by SoraDenbu
Summary: Bagai serangga yang dimangsa oleh Venus. Apa artinya kehidupan ketika kita menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada nasib ?. I'll fight my own way Jungkook X Seokjin (Kookjin) Top Jungkook Bottom Jin Omegaverse au
1. chapter 1

_Aku menarik napas panjang dan dalam, mengisi kekosongan ruang paru-paru yang berkabut dengan perasaan yang mencekik. Ketakutan dan rasa gugup merongrong relung jiwa ku bagai tumbuhan venus yang memangsa serangga menyedihkan yang masuk ke dalam perangkap nya. Mula-mula, venus menenggelamkan serangga itu dalam nektar nya yang manis dan memabukkan lalu secara perlahan mengkonsumsi tubuh malang tersebut._

 _Hidupku dapat diibaratkan seperti venus. Memberikan madu manis yang disebut kenikmatan duniawi. Menyediakan anggur yang memabukkan bernama kebahagiaan semu. Tetapi, tidak memberikan pilihan akan takdir yang harus ditanggung. Tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaan dirasakan selamanya. Dan secara perlahan namun pasti, memakan jiwa kosong yang terkungkung dalam nestapa. Hidupku berputar demikian dan akan selalu begitu._

 _Lalu, apakah meratapi nya akan menyelesaikan nya ?_

 _Apakah menyesali nya akan merubah nya ?_

 _Dan apakah harapan akan memberi uluran tangan yang nyata ?_

 _Tidak. Tidak akan seindah itu. Tidak akan semudah itu._

 _Setidaknya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hidup ini, bernapas dalam kesia-siaan. Tidak akan menunggu seseorang menyerahkan kasih sayang nya demi kebahagiaan individual. Tidak akan menjanjikan kepada dia, hal yang tidak dapat dijanjikan. Berpikir rasional dan realistis._

 _I'll fight my own way_

Gemerlap suasana elegan di ballroom hotel bintang lima itu, mengusik mata Seokjin. Ia membenci tempat ini. Ia membenci aroma parfum mahal yang menyeruak dari para CEO beserta istri dan anak-anak nya. Ia membenci bagaimana kaum borjuis yang mendengungkan kata kemanusiaan, tetapi bermandikan penderitaan proletar di aliran darah mereka.

Ia membenci bagaimana manusia terbagi dalam tiga strata utama yaitu Alpha, Beta dan Omega yang mana menentukan nilai kehormatan mereka di mata manusia lain. Dan ia membenci bagaimana dirinya terlahir sebagai salah satu dari mereka, dihargai karena status dan darah nya, bukan karena pribadi nya sendiri.

Kedua orang tua Seokjin adalah salah satu orang terpandang di Korea Selatan. Tuan Kim yang seorang Alpha merupakan pengusaha sukses dalam bidang supplier alat-alat teknologi, sedangkan Nyonya Kim yang juga wanita Alpha adalah mantan Miss Korea dan model yang sangat terkenal di domestik dan mancanegara. Keluarga sempurna yang dikaruniai 3 Alpha tampan, sebagai pelindung legacy keluarga.

Kim Seokjin adalah anak tertua keluarga Kim. Wajah nya tampan layaknya pahatan patung Yunani, dengan mata jernih bagai kijang, hidung tajam yang bangir dan bibir merah yang kecil tetapi tebal.

Kedua adik Seokjin yang bernama Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon adalah Alpha kembar tidak identik yang tidak kalah tampan dari Seokjin. Walaupun masih berusia 15 tahun dan belum menjalani tes strata, keluarga besar mereka telah memastikan bahwa kedua kebanggaan keluarga itu merupakan calon pemimpin perusahaan raksasa Kim.

Sejak kecil, Taehyung dan Namjoon adalah bocah yang cemerlang. Berbeda dari Seokjin yang tergolong siswa yang sangat biasa, Namjoon adalah genius muda yang telah mencetak nama nya dalam WIPO (World Intellectual Property Organization) atas hak kepemilikan penemuan jaringan global 5G. Sedangkan, Taehyung adalah photographer termuda NAT GEO yang telah melakukan pameran-pameran besar di seluruh dunia.

Dibandingkan kedua adik kembar nya yang luar biasa, Seokjin tidak terlalu dianggap keberadaan nya dalam keluarga mereka. Wajah Seokjin memang tampan tetapi tergolong feminine untuk seorang Alpha.

Seokjin memandang sekeliling ruangan tersebut, manik hazelnut nya bertemu dengan dua pasang bola mata gelap yang menatap nya lekat. Di kejauhan terlihat kedua adik kembar nya, mencoba mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. Mereka berusaha mendekati Seokjin, tetapi kedua pasang tangan bocah itu ditahan oleh orang tua mereka.

Seokjin tahu bahwa orang tua nya malu akan eksistensi nya, ia tidak mampu memenuhi ekspektasi orang tua layaknya kedua adik kembarnya, terlebih lagi dia tergolong mahasiswa bermasalah di sekolah nya, SMA Hwagae, salah satu sekolah swasta terelit di Asia.

Seokjin bukan nya tidak pernah berusaha untuk menjadi bocah pintar dan baik seperti keinginan kedua orang tua nya, tetapi ia tidak pernah menjadi yang terbaik. Ia berusaha keras, tetapi sadar tidak memiliki kapasitas untuk itu. Seokjin terus berusaha hingga batas kemampuan nya, sayangnya kedua orang tua Seokjin tidak bisa melihat itu. Selama Namjoon dan Taehyung masih menjadi adiknya, Seokjin tidak akan memiliki tempat di hati serta pikiran orang tua mereka.

Oleh karena itu, Seokjin memilih jalan lain untuk mendapat perhatian Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Ia menjadi bocah extrovert yang suka mabuk-mabukan dan free sex layaknya anak konglomerat lain. Ia mengunci rapat-rapat semua kecintaan nya akan buku dan memasak. Seokjin berubah menjadi monster yang dibenci oleh orang tua nya dan menjadi pembanding buruk bagi kedua saudaranya.

Sudah 2 kali, Seokjin tinggal kelas saat SMP dan berkali-kali hampir diturunkan ke kelas Omega, karena kemampuan nya yang relatif kurang bagi seorang Alpha.

Tetapi pengaruh keluarga Kim memang tidak bisa dianggap enteng, berkali-kali pula Seokjin lolos dari keterpurukan itu, ia dapat naik kelas dan tetap di kelas Alpha karena pengaruh uang dan kekuasaan orang tua nya. Orang tua Seokjin berusaha keras untuk menutupi borok keluarga tersebut. Seokjin juga tidak perlu mengikuti tes strata, karena seluruh keluarga Kim dipastikan terlahir sebagai Alpha Superior.

Hanya ada 1 Alpha Superior dari 100 ribu Alpha, eksistensi yang sangat langka, mengingat populasi Alpha keseluruhan hanya 20% dari total populasi manusia. Karena dikaruniai kemampuan yang luar biasa, Alpha Superior dituntut untuk memiliki pencapaian yang luar biasa. Seumur hidup mereka akan diperlakukan secara istimewa, mulai dari diberikan subsidi penuh oleh pemerintah dalam berbagai bidang kehidupan dan dipastikan menjadi petinggi negara maupun pemilik perusahaan besar di masa depan. Mengingat fakta itu, kemungkinan besar Seokjin hanyalah seorang Alpha biasa.

"Hey Seokjin, kau lihat kemana sih? Minum lagi gih wine nya"

Ken yang sedari tadi memperhatikan arah pandangan Jin, membuyarkan lamunan teman baik nya itu dan menuangkan segelas penuh wine ke dalam gelas tinggi yang bertengger diantara jemari Seokjin. Seokjin hanya mengangguk kaku seraya menegak cairan keunguan itu.

"Jinnie-ah, kau sudah lihat ranking paralel untuk kelas 12?"

Seokjin menggeleng tidak peduli, dia sudah tau posisi nya yang selalu berada di 10 besar terbawah, selama tidak menjadi ranking yang paling buntut, Seokjin tidak akan mendapat masalah dari sekolah nya.

Pria cantik itu menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa mewah yang dipenuhi oleh teman-teman hedonis nya itu. Para anak konglomerat yang menjadikan pesta sosialita layaknya klub malam ini merupakan geng Seokjin di SMA Hwagae. Mereka terdiri dari para Alpha muda yang akan menjadi calon-calon pemimpin perusahaan keluarga masing-masing, termasuk Ken, sahabat sejak kecil Seokjin yang berasal dari keluarga Lee.

"Kennie, bisakan kau tidak membicarakan urusan sekolah di tempat seperti ini?"

Seokjin memainkan gelas anggur ditangan nya dengan malas, pria itu tersenyum penuh ironi kearah Alpha tampan dihadapan nya.

"Aku seorang Alpha. Mau sebodoh dan sebebal apapun, aku akan mendapatkan bagian ku di perusahaan sialan itu. Ranking bukan masalah besar bagiku"

"Lagipula, di ujian mid-test kemarin, aku sudah pastikan posisi ku aman dalam 10 ranking terbawah, karena aku sudah membayar 10 omega agar mengosongkan semua jawaban mereka saat test. Aku tidak akan berada di urutan terbawah. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku, teman ku tersayang"

Mendengar hal itu, Ken hanya mengangkat kedua tangan nya tanda menyerah. Seokjin nya yang dulu manis, jujur, polos dan baik hati telah berubah seutuhnya. Dia merasa sedih dengan perubahan itu, tetapi Ken beranggapan bahwa sikap Seokjin saat ini adalah bentuk pertahanan diri nya terhadap tekanan yang terbentuk karena adik-adik dan kedua orang tua Seokjin.

Pria bersurai merah yang bernama lengkap Lee Jaehwan itu menepuk pundak Seokjin. Ia menyodorkan sebotol minuman keras yang bertuliskan Bourbon kearah gelas Seokjin.

"Jinnie-ah, seperti nya keberuntungan bukan berada di pihak mu kali ini"

Ken memperlihatkan layar smartphone yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman nya.

"Selamat Kim Seokjin. Kau berada di urutan terbawah angkatan kita dan pencetak nilai terendah dalam sejarah, sejak sekolah didirikan"

Seokjin yang kaget segera menyemburkan Bourbon yang hampir melewati tenggorokan nya. Ia langsung merampas handphone Ken, iris nya seketika membulat diikuti dentuman keras di dada dan kepala nya. Berkali-kali Seokjin memastikan, mengecek nama nya yang terpampang begitu besar di portal sekolah, bersanding dengan nilai tertinggi disekolah.

'JEON JUNGKOOK RANK 1 OF 315 STUDENTS'

TOTAL SCORE : 1500 (PERFECT SCORE)

'KIM SEOKJIN RANK 315 OF 315 STUDENTS'

TOTAL SCORE : 15

"Ya tuhan. What kind of monstrosity is this? "

"Ken, apakah orang tua ku tau kalau aku mendapatkan ranking memalukan ini?"

Pria tampan bermata sayu itu hanya mengangguk dalam bingung.

"Ranking ini baru saja di posting di portal sekolah 1 menit yang lalu. Tentu saja semua orang tahu,karena prestige test ini melebihi test akhir, sayangku"

Ken mengambil smartphone nya dari tangan Seokjin. Tetapi Seokjin yang sudah tidak fokus hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata nya, manik cokelat terang itu mencari keberadaan orang tua dan adik kembar nya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Seokjin tau dia dalam masalah besar. Dia memang selalu mendapat masalah tapi tidak seburuk ini.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari, semua orang di Ballroom itu, mendelik kearahnya dengan bermacam-macam reaksi. Dering suara, notifikasi masuk yang berasal dari smartphone mereka memenuhi ruangan megah tersebut. Beberapa orang tertawa mengejek. Sebagian lagi berbisik-bisik. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan misterius.

Seokjin yang kesal karena tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian, mengalihkan tatapan nya kearah sahabat nya yang sekarang juga ikut sibuk berkutat dengan alat canggih itu. Seokjin memukul kuat kepala Ken dengan kepalan nya dan 'beruntung' sekali karena hanya dibalas teriakan dari si surai merah.

"Apa-apaan sih, Seokjin sialan!"

"KAU TAU KEPALA KU INI ASET BERHARGA PERUSAHAAN LEE. TIDAK SEPERTI MU SI ALPHA PENYENDIRI DAN MENYEDIHKAN YANG KALAH DENGAN JEON JUNGKOOK YANG BERASAL DARI KELAS OMEGA"

Ken langsung membekap mulut nya. Sial. Dia kelepasan berbicara. Sebagian besar tamu yang berada di Ballroom itu tertawa penuh cemooh mendengar perkataan Ken. Mereka menertawakan Seokjin yang telah menundukkan wajah dan telinga nya yang telah memerah sempurna.

Dengan wajah bersalah, pria tampan itu segera menarik tangan Seokjin, tetapi langsung ditepis oleh pria cantik itu. Ken merasa sangat menyesal telah menumpahkan nila dalam persahabatan mereka. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk berkata kasar kepada Seokjin. Ia terpengaruh artikel sekolah yang dibaca nya sedetik lalu. Artikel yang berisi segala kejelekkan sahabat dihadapan nya ini.

"Seokjin-ah, maafkan a-"

"Hentikan Lee Jaehwan! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ku tentang itu"

Seokjin mendelik jalang kepada Ken. Perasaan dikhianati mengakar dihati nya yang menggelap karena kemarahan. Alpha tampan itu menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, perasaan grogi timbul di hati karena tatapan Seokjin yang entah kenapa terlihat cantik daripada menakutkan di matanya. Manik jernih itu terlihat sedikit berair dan memerah diujung nya. Sangat sensual dan membangkitkan hasrat Alpha dalam diri Ken untuk menindas Seokjin lebih jauh. Perasaan yang aneh mengingat Seokjin juga seorang Alpha.

Tanpa babibu, Kim Seokjin mengelap cairan pilu yang mengintip dari sudut matanya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Ken, menghilang ditelan kerumunan yang masih sibuk dengan bahan ejekan baru mereka untuk pesta malam itu.

Ken yang awal nya menatap punggung Seokjin dengan raut bersalah, menarik seringai kejam di sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putih nya yang rapi.

Let's play this game, Seokjin-ah

 **-FMW-**

 **Jeon Jungkook P. O. V**

"JUNGKOOK-AH, TOLONG AMBILKAN OBAT AYAH DAN PAPA DI KOTAK P3K"

Teriakan melengking ayah yang memenuhi kamar kontrakan kami, membangunkan seluruh tetangga yang berada di lantai yang sama. Suara kesal dan gerutuan, terdengar dari segala penjuru bangunan tua ini. Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit, bahkan kokokan ayam belum terdengar. Tapi suara ayah yang menggelegar sukses menghidupkan saraf tidur seluruh manusia di kontrakan itu.

Aku bersenandung pelan, lalu meletakkan buku 'Demian' yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian dan pikiran ku. Aroma bunga dan jeruk yang menyeruak dari kamar kedua orang tua ku, membuat kaki ini bergegas untuk bergerak menuju dapur, mengambil obat anti suppressant yang dimaksud oleh ayah dan tidak lupa dua gelas air putih.

"Terima kasih, sayang"

Dengan keringat yang mengucur dan napas yang tersengal-sengal, kedua orang tua ku tersenyum, lalu segera menegak obat anti heat yang berfungsi untuk menekan hormon omega yang otomatis dikeluarkan tubuh mereka.

Benar sekali

Ayah ku, Jeon Hoseok dan papa ku, Min Yoongi adalah sepasang omega yang melawan hukum alam dunia ini.

Normal nya, bagi seorang alpha superior, mereka akan memiliki mate seorang omega tidak peduli apapun gender nya. Mitos mengatakan bahwa Alpha Superior akan mengalami rut yang mengerikan, ketika bertemu dengan omega nya yang sedang mengalami heat dan hanya omega nya juga yang dapat mengontrol nafsu tersebut. Berdasarkan mitos tersebut, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Alpha Superior hanya dapat mengklaim omega yang telah ditakdirkan untuk nya. Sedangkan Alpha pria pada umum nya lebih bebas karena dapat menikah dengan alpha ataupun beta wanita. Disisi lain, beta pria akan selalu menikah dengan beta wanita.

Tetapi takdir seperti nya bercerita dalam ritme yang berbeda bagi mereka. Mereka menikah dalam pelarian dan papa Yoongi melahirkan ku di tahun kedua pernikahan mereka.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, aroma manis yang menguar di udara berangsur-angsur menghilang. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya, tetapi ayah ku terlihat lebih stabil dalam mengatur napas nya. Sedangkan, obat yang ternyata belum terlalu berefek di tubuh papa ku, memunculkan semburat merah di kulit pucat nya. Membuat wajah nya bagai crustaceans yang sedang direbus dalam air mendidih.

"Ayah kenapa bisa bersamaan dengan papa heat nya? Hari ini, ayah dan papa jangan tidur sekamar ya"

"Papa tidur di kamar ku aja. Aku gak siap punya adik lagi di usia segini"

Papa Yoongi memukul kepala ku pelan sembari terkekeh lemah. Ia melempar pandangan kepada ayah, yang memberikan isyarat untuk menyuruh ku pergi. Seraya tertawa mengejek, karena melihat ekspresi memohon yang ayah tujukan pada ku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke luar kamar, memastikan untuk mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"AYAH! PAPA! AKU PERGI KE SEKOLAH DULU"

Teriakan ku sekali lagi memecah keheningan kamar kontrakan ini. Tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orang tuaku, seperti nya mereka sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas baru mereka.

Setelah sarapan dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran hari itu, aku berjalan keluar rumah, mengunci pintu kontrakan kami dan bergegas menuju sekolah. Karena kedua orang tua ku tidak mampu membayar uang bus sekolah, terlebih lagi jarak antara sekolah dan rumah kami yang relatif jauh, sekitar 7 km mengharuskan ku untuk berjalan kaki pergi pulang sekolah setiap hari nya.

Saat itu, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi KST. Aku telah tiba di depan pintu gerbang SMA Hwagae, yang menjadi tempat ku menuntut ilmu selama 3 tahun ini. Suasana pagi itu relatif sepi karena sekolah baru dimulai pada pukul 08.00 pagi. Di kejauhan terlihat surai cokelat tua yang sangat kukenal milik Kim Seokjin, musuh besarku, melambai dengan indah, tertiup angin pagi yang sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah cantik nya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Seokjin memang terlalu cantik untuk seorang Alpha Superior. Matanya yang polos bagai kijang betina, dengan hidung kecil yang tinggi, kulit putih bersih yang halus serta mulus seperti sutra dan bibir semerah cherry itu. Aku bersumpah, that lips will be the death of me.

Aku sungguh membenci nya dari lubuk hati ku yang terdalam, karena pria itu selalu merendahkan status ku yang seperti nya seorang omega (aku sendiri tidak yakin karena belum pernah mengikuti tes strata). Tapi sudah menjadi naluri dasar manusia untuk cenderung menikmati keindahan.

Walaupun kebencian ku terhadap Seokjin sangat nyata, hanya Seokjin juga yang tidak pernah merendahkan orang tua ku, ketika semua orang mencerca mereka yang merupakan pasangan omega.

Karena status kedua orang tua ku, Hidup kami jauh dari kata makmur. Di sekolah ini, aku juga harus masuk ke kelas Omega karena beasiswa ku tidak bisa menutupi biaya tes strata yang relatif mahal. Dampaknya, jika aku tidak mengetahui status ku maka, jumlah kucuran dana dari donatur akan sesuai dengan strata orang tua ku. Padahal kenyataan nya, uang yang diberikan oleh donatur sebagai anak dari pasangan omega, hanya dapat membayar biaya SPP bulanan, diluar biaya buku dan makan siang.

Dengan terseok-seok kedua orang tua ku membanting tulang untuk menghidupi seorang bocah yang sangat beruntung ini. Atas motivasi itu, aku belajar giat dan berhasil masuk dengan nilai terbaik dalam sejarah sekolah ini.

Stigma yang mengatakan bahwa Omega adalah beban masyarakat, mempersulit kedua orang tua ku untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang mapan. Dimanapun mereka berada selalu ada cercaan dan makian yang mengikuti. Aku membenci hal itu. Aku membenci diri ku yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Aku sadar bahwa sebagai anak, aku memiliki tanggung jawab moril untuk melindungi tubuh dan kehormatan kedua orang tua ku. Secara fisik, aku memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melindungi mereka. Tetapi, aku belum memiliki kekuatan materi, yang sangat dijunjung tinggi di dunia kapitalis ini.

Aku selalu percaya dan memastikan bahwa benang-benang ilmu yang kurajut saat ini akan memberikan kekuatan finansial yang dapat menciptakan kekuatan lain di masa depan. Aku akan membuat mereka semua menyesal karena telah merendahkan kami.

Langkah kaki ku yang panjang dan lebar, menyebabkan tubuh ini telah berjalan melewati Kim Seokjin yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan gerbang. Ia memalingkan wajah nya, terlihat muak melihat kehadiran ku di dekat nya. Walaupun tidak ada yang sejelas Seokjin dalam menunjukkan ketidaksukaan nya, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing melihat reaksi itu, karena semua orang memperlakukan ku demikian.

Belum terlalu jauh aku berjalan, tiba-tiba aroma vanilla yang sangat manis menyergap penciuman ini dan membangkitkan sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui di dalam diri ku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menghadap Kim Seokjin yang juga menatap ku dengan raut bingung. Semburat kemerahan muncul dari kedua pipi dan telinga nya. Seokjin menahan dada nya, yang seketika keringat terlihat mengucur deras dari pelipis tersebut.

Aku tahu gejala ini, ayah dan papa ku selalu mengalami nya setiap 2 bulan sekali. Siklus yang hanya di alami oleh omega ketika tingkat hormonal yang tinggi dalam tubuh. Ataupun gejala omega ketika bertemu dengan Alpha Superior yang telah ditakdirkannya.

Heat.

Beribu pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, Hanya jawaban itu yang dapat terpatri di kepala ku. Bagaimana bisa Kim Seokjin mengalami heat. Bukankah dia seorang Alpha Superior. Lebih buruk lagi, mengapa tubuh ku bereaksi seperti ini ketika mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Seokjin.

"L-Lari! Kalau tidak.. aku akan memp-perkosa mu di sini juga"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar dari tenggorokan ku yang menggeram rendah. Aku menahan tubuh ku untuk tidak melompat kearah Seokjin dan menyetubuhi nya di depan publik. Seokjin yang terlihat seperti hewan pengerat kecil yang ketakutan, secara insting langsung berlari menjauh dari ku. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa sembari menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang mungkin menjalari tubuh nya.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, walaupun Seokjin sudah tidak terlihat sejauh pandangan ini, tapi aku masih dapat mencium jejak aroma manis yang bisa membuatku gila. Dari dalam diri ini, seperti terdapat entitas lain yang mengaum, berusaha mengambil alih kesadaran ku untuk bertindak lebih jauh terhadap Seokjin.

Apakah ini yang mereka maksud dengan rut mengerikan yang akan dialami oleh Alpha Superior jika bertemu Omega nya?

Aku tidak yakin, namun yang ku ketahui. Semakin aku berusaha menolak, menahan hasrat yang bergejolak dalam diri ini, semakin besar pula dorongan untuk mengejar Seokjin dan mengklaim nya menjadi Milikku. Omegaku.

Denyutan yang menghantam kepala ku berulang kali menyebabkan pandangan ini menggelap. Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal, Aku tidak tahu, kearah mana kaki ini akan membawa, tetapi insting ku mencari aroma tubuh Seokjin yang bekerja bagai aphrodisiac. Aku berharap segera kehilangan kesadaran, agar tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh yang dapat menyulitkan kedua orang tua ku.

Aku tidak yakin apakah itu mimpi atau nyata, tapi aku dapat mendengar rintihan seseorang yang sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh ku. Kaki nya yang terus meronta-ronta, secara otomatis ku tahan dengan mudah menggunakan kedua lutut ku.

Kedua tangan nya yang berusaha memukul dada serta perut ku, segera ku kunci dengan satu tangan ke atas kepala nya. Sekelebat aku dapat melihat wajah ketakutan Seokjin. Bibir nya yang kecil tapi tebal terasa manis dan lembut di dalam mimpi ku. Rasa panas yang menjalar dari kulit sehalus sutra itu terasa nyata ketika tersentuh tangan ku. Aku dapat merasakan kejantanan ku menegang, saat membayangkan Seokjin merintih di bawah ku dengan wajah sensual nya.

Aku merasa berdosa karena berimajinasi kotor tentang pria cantik itu. Tapi langsung ku tepis karena imajinasi tidak akan melukai siapapun.

"Hen-hentikan, J-Jung k-kook aah"

Aku menyerah. Aku sudah tidak peduli, apakah ini imajinasi atau kenyataan. Suara nya yang lembut dan erotis memacu adrenalin ku untuk menjelajahi tubuh ramping nya yang indah. Jika ini mimpi, aku akan menikmati nya dengan sepenuh hati. Namun, jika ini kenyataan, maka aku akan memastikan Kim Seokjin menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Kim Seokjin, my Omega.

 **-TBC-**

Yohhoo..

Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat ff koojin Omegaverse..

Bingung mau one shot atau tbc

Silakan vote..

Perlu saya lanjutkan atau berhenti sampai sini aja

Vote and comment sangat ditunggu

Happy reading


	2. chapter 2

_Mereka berkata bahwa realita lebih menakutkan dari pada alam imajinasi. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan retorika nyata yang terbukti secara praktikal. Karena ketika realita kehidupan menampar mu dan tertawa sarkastis sembari memandang mu, alam imajinasi dapat menjadi locus pelarian bagi jiwa-jiwa kosong yang terdampar bagai domba-domba tersesat._

 _Mereka berkata bahwa alam imajinasi lebih mengerikan dari pada dunia mimpi. Aku bergumam, mendeklamasikan sajak-sajak puitis tentang sulitnya hidup ketika mata masih terbuka, dan nafas masih berhembus. Karena alam mimpi bermain di alam yang bebas, di alam bawah yang fana. Sedangkan imajinasi bergerak di ranah pikiran yang mudah terjajah. Di dunia teoritis yang penuh dengan hipokrisi._

 _Mereka berkata bahwa dunia mimpi lebih menjijikkan dari pada dunia kematian. Dikotomi terbaik untuk melarikan diri dari racun yang bernama kehidupan. Aku tersentak, menyuarakan kebencian yang tidak berdasar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pergi kesana pernah kembali ucapku lirih. Bukankah itu artinya kebahagiaan kekal mungkin telah dijanjikan secara sempurna. Aku mengangkat bahu ku. Mungkin saja. Tetapi tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada kematian. Itu pasti._

 _Jadi apakah realitas lebih baik daripada kematian?_

 _Aku berpaling, terdiam seribu bahasa._

 _-FMW-_

Kim Seokjin menatap nanar kedua kaki nya yang berdiri dengan gemetar diatas ubin marmer, mansion mewah milik keluarga Kim. Manik hazelnut nya yang dalam dan indah memancarkan kecemasan luar biasa, mengingat hasil tes pertengahan semester nya yang mengerikan dan gosip-gosip buruk yang segera beredar akibat dari itu. Ia sadar betapa bodoh dan menyedihkan diri nya, karena telah mempermalukan nama besar keluarga Kim, yang turun-temurun dijaga oleh leluhur nya.

Sesungguhnya Seokjin telah belajar intens selama 5 bulan terakhir sebelum menghadapi tes itu. Ia bahkan mengambil 2 kelas tambahan untuk masing-masing mata pelajaran dan memastikan akan mendapat ranking pertama layaknya keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Pria tampan itu juga berbohong kepada Ken tentang membayar 10 omega untuk mengosongkan jawaban mereka, agar kejutan nya lebih berdampak besar ketika ia mendapat peringkat terbaik nanti.

Tetapi, Seokjin tidak menyangka bahwa pernyataan itu malah berbalik membunuh nya. Tidak hanya mendapat peringkat terburuk sepanjang sejarah sekolah dan dikalahkan oleh seorang anak dari pasangan Omega, tetapi lebih parah lagi ia juga dipermalukan secara publik di tengah pesta mingguan orang tua nya melalui virtual maupun verbal.

Ia merasa tekanan yang begitu masif tidak hanya terjadi di dalam diri nya, tetapi juga dari sekelilingnya nya. Seokjin dapat mendengar suara rintihan suatu entitas di dalam sana yang memohon kepada nya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Aura dingin dan mengintimidasi yang menguar dalam atmosfer ruangan megah tersebut, mencabik saraf keberanian Seokjin. Jangankan untuk melangkah pergi, Seokjin bahkan tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk menarik napas kuat-kuat.

Saat ini, tempat yang berfungsi sebagai Ruang keluarga tersebut dipenuhi oleh feromon Alpha-Alpha Superior yang notabene berasal dari kakek, ayah, paman-paman dan semua sepupu laki-laki nya. Sehingga, Seokjin tidak menyadari betapa kehangatan genggaman kedua remaja yang sedari tadi memutuskan untuk duduk di kedua sisi nya, membantu nya agar tetap waras.

Taehyung dan Namjoon, kedua adik kecil nya segera mengambil tempat disebelah Seokjin, ketika keluarga besar mereka menetapkan untuk mengadili Seokjin atas semua tindakan memalukan yang telah dilakukan nya.

Krasak-krusuk yang berasal dari para sepupu mereka berisi cemoohan, cercaan dan segala bentuk penghinaan kepada Seokjin. Pria cantik itu dapat mengerti mengapa keluarga nya bertindak demikian, tetapi perlakuan mereka terhadap Seokjin terbilang keterlaluan, mengingat segala kesalahan nya hanya sebatas perkara penilaian prestige keluarga di masyarakat.

Kim Jongin, salah satu sepupu Seokjin yang sejak awal sedang sibuk berkutat dengan smartphone nya tiba-tiba berujar kepada seluruh Alpha di ruangan itu sembari terkekeh ringan.

"Paman, jangan-jangan Seokjin sebenarnya Omega recessive, yang terkenal paling lemah dan bodoh, dibanding strata lain"

"Jika dipikir-pikir, Seokjin tidak pernah mengikuti tes strata sebelumnya, jadi kita hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa dia Alpha, karena tidak pernah ada Omega yang terlahir di keluarga kita"

Kedua adik kembar Seokjin yang mendengar pernyataan itu, langsung melempar delikan jalang kepada pria berkulit gelap yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Jongin memalingkan wajah nya, mencoba tidak memperdulikan aura membunuh dari dua Alpha terkuat di keluarga mereka.

Ia sangat menyadari, bahwa barisan kalimat yang keluar dengan lancar dari pita suaranya, akan menyebabkan Seokjin menerima tatapan tajam dari seluruh keluarga besar mereka.

Kim Dongwan, paman Seokjin yang terkenal sangat membenci nya juga ikut menambahkan api kedalam retorika tersebut.

"Perkataan Jongin ada benar nya Hyung-nim"

"Seokjin, tidak pernah memiliki pencapaian luar biasa seperti saudara serta sepupu nya yang lain. Segala hal yang dilakukan nya hanya berdampak buruk kepada keluarga"

Dongwan menyalakan selinting rokok yang terjepit diantar kedua jemari nya, sambil tertawa angkuh.

"Maka dari itu, seharusnya Seokjin ikut tes strata dulu sebelum kita menentukan bagaimana nasib dia selanjutnya"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ketika melihat seluruh Alpha di ruangan tersebut mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan nya. Kecuali Namjoon dan Taehyung, tentunya yang terlihat kesal dan siap menerkam paman serta sepupu nya kapan saja. Namjoon mengeratkan genggaman nya kepada Seokjin. Ia tersenyum kearah kakak nya yang cantik itu, berusaha menenangkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dengan tegas, Namjoon angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu, Paman dan Jongin sebenarnya bodoh atau idiot. Sudah jadi pengetahuan dasar bahwa, normal nya omega akan mengalami heat pada minimal usia 15 tahun dan maksimal usia 17 tahun. Sedangkan, Seokjin-hyung sudah berumur 18 tahun dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mengalami heat dalam waktu dekat"

"Joon-ah"

Mendengar perkataan kembaran nya yang kritis, Taehyung tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kalian lupa kalau kita disini, rata-rata adalah Alpha Superior. Seandainya Seokjin-hyung adalah omega, paling tidak salah satu dari kita dapat mencium aroma khas omega dari tubuh nya"

"Tapi lihat, tidak ada seorangpun yang bereaksi. Bahkan aku dan Namjoon yang lebih kuat dari pada kakek dan ayah tidak bisa mendeteksi nya"

"Tae-tae"

Dengan penuh kasih sayang,Seokjin menatap kedua adik kecil nya yang berusaha mati-matian membela diri nya. Di dalam relung hati terdalam, ia sangat berterima kasih karena hanya mereka yang menghargai eksistensi Seokjin sebagai seorang individu, bukan nya subgender ataupun strata. Ia berharap, keluarga besar nya dapat mengerti kondisi Seokjin dan memberikan kesempatan kepada nya untuk memperbaiki diri serta berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Namjoon yang sudah terlampau kesal karena harus mendengar semua perkataan buruk tentang kakak nya, terlihat mendelik kearah semua orang dewasa dihadapan nya dengan tajam. Remaja tampan itu berbicara dengan nada penuh ironi yang mengalun teratur dari pita suara nya.

"Lagipula, bukannya tidak pernah ada omega di keluarga ini"

"Melainkan mereka semua langsung dibunuh, ketika dunia hampir tahu bahwa keluarga Kim melahirkan seorang Omega"

Taehyung melempar pandangan sarkastis kepada paman dan kakek nya yang terkesiap mendengar perkataan Namjoon.

"Aku rasa, diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa melupakan bagaimana tragis nya kematian Paman Heechul dan Ryeowook. Ya kan, paman Dongwan?"

Dongwan yang tidak menyangka dengan perubahan topik secara impromptu tersebut, langsung menunduk dengan wajah pucat. Tanpa sadar, ia meneguk kopi panas dihadapan nya dan langsung memuncratkan cairan hitam tersebut karena sukses membakar tenggorokan.

Kedua manik nya membelalak jalang kearah Namjoon dan Taehyung yang tanpa rasa takut membalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

Para alpha muda, sepupu Seokjin yang sangat tertarik melihat perubahan makro pada ekspresi paman mereka, langsung bergosip ria sehingga menimbulkan kegaduhan dalam ruangan tersebut.

Plak!

Plak!

Tamparan keras dengan mulus mendarat di kedua pipi si kembar. Ayah Seokjin langsung refleks berdiri saat mendengar kalimat sindiran yang keluar dari mulut kedua anak nya.

"Namjoon! Taehyung! Jaga mulut kalian. Aku tidak pernah mendidik kalian menjadi manusia barbar yang tidak punya sopan santun"

Kemurkaan terpatri jelas di wajah dan intonasi suara Tuan Kim. Seokjin yang terlalu takut untuk berbuat sesuatu, dengan panik mengelus bekas tamparan yang membekas di kedua pipi adik nya. Ia akui bahwa masalah nya kali ini tidak hanya mempersulit diri nya tetapi juga kedua adik yang dia sayangi. Seokjin sungguh merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa, karena harus melibatkan mereka yang bersikeras ingin membela nya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Tuan Kim"

Taehyung melirik paman nya seraya terkekeh dengan ritme cemoohan di suara baritone itu.

"Saya baru tau ternyata kriteria manusia barbar disini bukanlah si pembunuh yang dapat lepas dari hukum pidana karena otoritas dan uang di akun bank nya"

"Tetapi malah mereka yang mempertanyakan kebenaran artifisial suatu peristiwa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarga ini?"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum miring mendengar respon pintar saudara kembar nya. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam Seokjin dan dengan konsentrasi menunggu letusan susulan kemarahan ayah mereka.

"Bocah Bre-"

"Aku lah yang membunuh kedua Omega yang pernah lahir di keluarga ini"

Kakek Kim segera menyela umpatan ayah Seokjin dengan tenang, lalu mengedarkan tatapan intimidasi yang seketika mengheningkan kegaduhan yang sempat terjadi di ruangan tersebut.

Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa ia bereaksi seperti ini, tetapi dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya mendingin ketika mendengar suara baritone kakek nya yang sedalam samudra. Kepanikan, kegugupan serta ketakutan yang memuakkan telah merajai jantung Seokjin yang berdentum tidak teratur.

"Do you have any problem with my decision?"

Kakek Kim menatap kearah tiga bersaudara tersebut. Seokjin hanya menunduk, tidak berani membalas tatapan pria tua di hadapan nya. Sedangkan kedua adik kembar Seokjin menantang dengan belelangan tajam yang tidak gentar. Alpha tua itu tersenyum cerah lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku menyuruh Dongwan untuk membunuh paman kalian, Heechul dan Ryeowook, karena berani menyembunyikan fakta dari ku bahwa mereka adalah omega"

Kakek Kim melipat tangan di dada nya dan menerawang jauh ke arah foto keluarga yang terpampang dihadapan nya. Disana terdapat foto Heechul dan Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis. Anehnya, tidak ada sedikitpun raut penyesalan yang terpatri di wajah tua itu, ia hanya menyeringai, menggelengkan kepala nya dengan tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali kepada kalian, bahwa Omega bukan lah manusia. Mereka hanya wadah penghasil anak bagi kita, para Alpha Superior"

Para Alpha muda di ruangan itu, bergidik ngeri melihat kakek mereka yang dapat berbicara dengan santai setelah mengakui membunuh darah daging nya sendiri. Mereka kecuali Namjoon dan Taehyung memiliki pendapat yang sama tentang 'kegunaan' serta 'fungsi' seorang Omega, tetapi pembunuhan adalah tindakan primitif yang barbar. Para Alpha muda itu tidak bisa menjustifikasikan suatu pembunuhan, walaupun mereka tetap akan tutup mulut tentang fakta tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penilaian kalian terhadap ku. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan legacy Kim jatuh karena kehadiran entitas lemah itu di keluarga ini"

Kakek Kim menghampiri Seokjin dan menepuk pundak lebar pria tersebut. Seokjin yang tersentak kaget, hanya dapat menundukkan kepala nya lebih dalam lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya, menahan isakan dan cairan pilu yang hampir jatuh dari kedua pelupuk nya.

"Seokjin, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan perkara mu saat ini. Tolonglah berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam belajar maupun dalam menjaga nama baik keluarga ini"

Seokjin tidak menyangka bahwa kakek nya tidak ikut mencela diri nya. Yang pria itu bisa lakukan hanya mengangguk, tidak berani melihat wajah Alpha tua yang menjulang tegak dihadapan Kakek Kim berbicara dengan intonasi yang ramah. Entah kenapa, Seokjin tidak pernah merasa aman setiap berada di dekat kakek nya. Tidak seperti Namjoon dan Taehyung yang memancarkan kehangatan, Pria tua itu memancarkan aura Alpha Superior yang dingin dan mengintimidasi, memaksa semua orang untuk tunduk kepada nya.

"Aku juga tidak akan memaksa mu untuk mengikuti tes strata karena aku percaya dengan perkataan Namjoon dan Taehyung bahwa saudara yang mereka banggakan adalah seorang Alpha"

Pria tua itu meminta Namjoon dan Taehyung untuk memberikan space kepada Seokjin dan diri nya, agar mereka dapat berbicara secara pribadi. Ia memasang senyum terbaik nya, berusaha meyakinkan kedua cucu kesayangan nya itu, bahwa ia tidak akan melukai kakak mereka. Namun, kedua adik kembar Seokjin yang masih mendelik curiga dengan kakek mereka, tidak bergeming sama sekali dari sisi nya. Seokjin bahkan harus meyakinkan mereka berkali-kali bahwa ia baik-baik saja, hingga kedua Alpha muda itu mau meninggalkan mereka serta melepaskan genggaman nya dengan berat hati dan raut yang kusut.

"Kamu tahu Seokjin, kamu sangat beruntung karena memiliki dua malaikat pelindung terkuat dari keluarga Kim"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Kakek Kim hanya tertawa ringan sembari melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Tapi-"

Seokjin mengangkat kepala nya, menatap manik hazelnut kakek nya yang seketika berkilat mengerikan. Alpha tua itu dengan sigap mendekap Seokjin dengan kedua tangan kekar nya seraya berbisik.

"Tapi, aku yang akan memastikan Namjoon dan Taehyung lah yang menjadi malaikat kematian mu, jika kamu adalah seorang omega, Seokjin-ah"

Saat itu, Seokjin menemukan jawaban bahwa realita lebih menakutkan dari pada kematian itu sendiri. Kakek nya sebagai manifestasi dari realita. Realita yang menyatakan bahwa Seokjin akan meregang nyawa di pisau milik mereka yang paling ia sayangi.

-TBC-

Yasshh...

Chapter 2 part 1 cuss.

Part ini jujur memang agak membosankan tapi sangat penting demi keberlangsungan cerita.

Karena chap 2 ini terlalu panjang, saya membagi nya menjadi dua bagian. Part selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post besok atau lusa.

Ditunggu yaa explicit scene Kookjin ena-ena..

Happy reading..

Vote and comment sangat dinanti~


	3. chapter 3

Kim Seokjin P. O. V

Aku membuka manik cokelat ku lalu menutup nya lagi, membuka lalu menutup nya lagi, terus begitu hingga tidak terasa alarm telah berdenting menunjukkan pukul 05.00 KST. Aku membuka jendela kamar, menikmati angin pagi di langit musim semi yang masih gelap. Walaupun, kokokkan ayam belum terdengar, tetapi aku percaya bahwa memulai hari dengan bangun di pagi hari dapat memberikan energi positif bagi setiap individu.

Aku segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi, melihat refleksi ku di cermin besar yang memantulkan wajah seorang pria yang terlihat frustasi dan menyedihkan, dengan kantung hitam menggantung sempurna di bawah manik cokelat muda nya.

Bisikan kakek ku malam itu masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinga kiri ini. Namun, satu fakta yang ku sadari bahwa, semua hanyalah pengandaian, tidak realitas yang sebenarnya.

Suatu pengandaian, jika 'Kim Seokjin adalah seorang omega, maka ia akan mati di tangan kedua adik nya'. Namun realita mengatakan bahwa 'Kim Seokjin mungkin bukan lah seorang omega'. Sehingga, 'dia mungkin tidak perlu mati di tangan adik nya'.

Aku terus meyakinkan diri ku sendiri. Memberikan sugestipositif bahwa semua itu hanyalah ancaman kosong dan bukan masalah. Selama aku masih berstatus Alpha, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Walaupun sejumlah ketakutan mulai meresap dalam pipa kapiler jiwa ini, tapi hal itu tidak akan menghancurkan tekad ku untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

"Kim Seokjin adalah individu yang tampan dan bermartabat"

"Kim Seokjin, manusia yang baik hati dan penuh empati"

"Kim Seokjin... "

Sugesti demi sugesti positif terbentuk secara otomatis di otakku.

Aku mengguyur seluruh tubuh dengan air dingin yang menusuk pori-pori hingga tulangku, berharap bahwa air tersebut dapat meluruhkan kotoran bersama dengan energi negatif yang memenuhi roh dan fisik ini.

Sembari bersiap-siap, pikiran ku menyusun segala rencana yang akan ku lakukan hari ini. Pertama-tama, Aku akan menemui Jeon Jungkook, dan memohon kepada nya untuk menjadi tutor pribadi ku. Walaupun, jujur saja aku sangat membenci Jeon muda itu, tetapi hanya dia yang bisa aku andalkan di saat sulit ini.

Setelah itu, dengan bantuan Jeon, aku akan meminta seluruh kertas ujian ku ke biro dan dari awal, mengevaluasi ulang semua kesalahan saat tes.

Sempurna.

Aku melihat bandul jam tua yang bergerak statis di ruang tamu, diikuti gerakan konstan jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Karena normal nya sekolah, dimulai pada pukul 8 tepat, kedua adik kembar yang bersekolah dan berada di tingkat yang sama dengan ku, terlihat masih terbuai dalam mimpi mereka.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka dan pergi sekolah sendiri dengan berjalan kaki, yang berjarak kurang lebih 1 km dari mansion keluarga Kim. Walaupun masing-masing dari kami memiliki mobil dan supir pribadi untuk mengantar ke sekolah setiap hari nya, aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan fasilitas itu lagi demi memupuk kemandirian dan tanggung jawab dalam diri ini.

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.50 KST. Sedangkan, Jeon Jungkook biasanya tiba di sekolah tepat pukul 7. Aku telah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu kedatangan pria itu, sembari menyusun kalimat yang akan ku gunakan untuk berbicara kepada nya nanti. SMA Hwagae masih sangat sepi saat itu, karena aktivitas biasa nya akan dimulai pada jam 07.30.

Saat jam 7 tepat dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat surai hitam segelap malam milik Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat sedikit basah karena kucuran keringat yang memenuhi pelipis dan wajah tampan nya. Di mata ku hari ini, entah kenapa Jeon terlihat sangat luar biasa. Garis dagu nya tegas bagai pahatan maestro Roma abad pertengahan. Bola mata nya gelap dan tajam dengan hidung tinggi sempurna serta bibir atas yang tipis, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan bibir bawah tebal nya yang sensual. Tubuh nya memang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari ku, tetapi jauh lebih atletis dan kekar. Serta jangan lupa dengan paha dan lengan berotot itu.

Aku berkhayal, bagaimana rasa nya ditindih oleh paha itu?

Tetapi langsung ku tampar imajinasi menjijikkan ini, karena sangat tidak etis untuk membayangkan orang lain secara erotis.

Berdasarkan opini pribadi, aku sebenarnya sangat iri dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan sangatsalute dengan Jeon muda itu. Walaupun, kami memiliki latar belakang kehidupan yang sangat bertentangan dan saling membenci keberadaan satu sama lain. Si Jenius muda itu dapat mewujudkan semua hal yang menjadi target pencapaian ku dalam hidup. Jeon Jungkook dengan segenap kemampuan nya, menghancurkan stigma yang menyatakan bahwa hanya strata dan uang saja yang dapat menentukan kredibilitas seseorang.

Jeon Jungkook adalah figur yang ku percaya dapat membantu ku belajar lebih banyak dalam akademis dan kehidupan. Dia membutuhkan uang ku layak nya aku membutuhkan kebijaksanaan nya. Hubungan Simbiosis mutualisme yang sempurna.

Aku masih tenggelam dalam imajinasi ini, bahkan sewaktu aroma pinus dari parfum pria itu sudah tercium semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba lidah ku terasa kelu, melihat sosok nya yang sudah berada tidak terlalu jauh di depan mata.

Aku harus memanggil nya.

Sekarang atau tidak selama nya.

Aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan tiga suku kata itu, ketika sesuatu yang mendidih seperti lava mendadak pecah di dalam dada ku, mengalirkan radiasi panas ke seluruh tubuh ini. Kaki ku gemetar dan dalam waktu singkat buliran keringat telah membanjiri wajah serta surai cokelat ku. Tangan ku otomatis memegang pagar dan dada ku, menahan badan ini agar tidak limbung di hadapan Jeon dan mempermalukan diri ku lebih jauh.

Aku harus memanggil pria itu dan segera meminta pertolongan nya. Tetapi, sebelum aku mengatakan apapun Jeon Jungkook sudah berbalik menatap ku, dengan wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan. Parfum beraroma pinus milik nya menguar dengan ekstra, menusuk indra penciuman ku yang terangsang karena nya.

Jeon Jungkook yang awalnya terlihat baik-baik saja, seketika jatuh berlutut seraya menahan tubuh nya dengan kedua tangan di tanah. Kepanikan yang merongrong menciptakan kecamuk di kepala ini. Aku berusaha mencerna situasi aneh yang terjadi pada kami berdua, tetapi panas di tubuh ku sangat sulit di kendalikan. Geraman rendah terdengar dari suara Jungkook yang berat dan parau.

"Euukh!"

"L-Lari! Kalau tidak.. aku akan memp-perkosa mu di sini juga"

Kalimat singkat yang terbata-bata keluar dari bibir itu sangat lemah namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga ini.

P-perkosa? Jungkook ingin memperkosa ku? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal dengan kondisi ini. Rasa sakit dan terbakar yang mengakar di sekujur raga, hampir membuat ku gila. Ditambah lagi ketakutan akan perkataan Jeon yang menyergap seluruh indera ku, memaksa kaki ini secara insting untuk berlari menjauh dari pria itu. Aku berlari dan berlari sejauh tungkai ku membawa. Berlari hingga aroma pinus yang memabukkan menghilang dari jangkauan ku.

Ketika bau pinus telah menghilang sepenuhnya, aku menghentikan langkah ku, mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling tempat ini. Gudang olahraga?. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tetapi bangunan ini sangat terpencil dan memiliki ruangan yang dapat dikunci dari dalam. Jika dugaan ku tentang apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Jeon Jungkook benar, maka ini adalah tempat persembunyian yang sempurna untuk menganalisa situasi dan mengeksekusi tindakan ku selanjutnya.

Dengan terseok-seok sambil menahan panas yang membakar bagian tengah tubuh ini, aku menuju ruangan yang seperti nya digunakan untuk menyimpan alat-alat gymnastic. Aku menggeser pintu besar itu dan beruntung sekali karena penjaga sekolah seperti nya lupa mengunci ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung masuk ke dalam gudang, cepat-cepat menutup pintu tersebut untuk segera mengunci nya. Ketika sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan kegiatan itu dan mendorong ku dengan kasar hingga bokong ku jatuh terduduk di atas semen keras ruangan tersebut.

Aku menengadah, terjebak dalam desiran aroma pinus yang menguasai seluruh kesadaran ini.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kehadiran nya ?

Dua putaran bunyi gemerincing yang menandakan pintu terkunci sempurna terdengar dari sana. Dengan heat yang menyergap tubuh ini, aku sudah terperangkap seutuhnya bersama Jeon Jungkook yang sedang mengalami rut.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Omega dalam diri ku berteriak kegirangan, memasrahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada Alpha yang berdiri penuh nafsu dihadapan nya. Namun disaat yang sama, aku sadar bahwa ini adalah alarm kematian ku sebagai seorang individu yang memiliki darah Kim. Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi dewa kematian ku, jika aku tidak menghentikan nya.

Dengan insting bertahan hidup yang tersisa, aku berdiri, berlari menuju satu-satu nya harapan ku yaitu jendela kaca berukuran kecil yang mungkin bisa ku gunakan untuk keluar dari sarang singa ini. Aku mencoba mendobraknya, berulang kali memukul kaca itu dengan tongkat besi yang ku temukan teronggok disana. Tetapi alhasil, semua itu menjadi tindakan yang sia-sia karena jendela tersebut bersifat permanen dengan dilapisi kaca tebal yang sulit dipecahkan.

Seperti nya keberuntungan memang tidak pernah berada di pihak ku, Jungkook menyeringai sarkastis melihat usaha hampa ku yang mencoba lari dari nya. Manik gelap nya yang biasanya terlihat menawan telah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh nafsu dan amarah. Tanpa basa-basi, Alpha itu langsung menarik ku kedekapan nya, membopong tubuh ini menuju tumpukan busa gymnastic yang berada di sudut ruangan dan melempar ku disana.

Haruskah aku pasrah?

Jungkook yang berada diatas tubuh ku dengan setengah menindih, mengunci dengan rapat kedua pergelangan tangan, seraya menahan kaki ku dengan lutut nya. Aku dapat merasakan kejantanan nya yang bergesekan dengan milik ku, telah menegang.

Sebagian diri ku yang waras berusaha melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan monster yang gelap mata tersebut. Tetapi, omega yang mulai mengambil alih jiwa ini memutuskan untuk tunduk kepada kenikmatan sesaat yang dijanjikan oleh entitas dominan nya.

"Ummh~ Hen-hentikan, J-Jung k-kook aah"

Alpha itu mencium bibir ku, melumat nya dengan kuat sembari memainkan lidah nya yang berupaya untuk menembus oral ini. Aku mengatup erat deretan gigi ku, berusaha menolak lumatan dan gigitan kasar Jungkook yang penuh gairah. Walaupun aku omega dan terlihat lebih lemah dari nya, dalam hati aku bertekad untuk tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan harga diri ini.

Melihat reaksi ku yang berusaha menghalangi nya. Jungkook terlihat semakin terpacu untuk mencumbu diri ini. Dengan seringai nakal di bibir tipis itu, ia menutup jalur pernapasan hidung ku dengan tangan kiri nya lalu melumat lebih dalam jalur masuk ku yang telah semerah manisan cherry.

Degupan jantung dan paru-paru ku yang memburu, mencekat oksigen yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari sana. Jungkook terlihat bagai hewan buas, yang tidak juga menyerah untuk menyatukan nafas kami. Alpha itu menggigit bibir ini dengan penuh hasrat hingga darah segar menyusup dari goresan kecil tersebut. Aku sudah tidak kuat, pikiranku ku kacau, ciuman ini benar-benar membuatku hampir mati, bahkan harga diri ku, tidak dapat memaksa bibir ini untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi nya. Aku membutuhkan oksigen, aku membutuhkan kehangatan yang Jungkook tawarkan kepada ku. Aku membuka mulut ini, membiarkan lidah Jungkook menguasai oral ku yang telah tunduk pada kehendaknya. Jungkook mengulum lidah ku, menghisap nya dengan kuat hingga desahan erotis keluar dari mulut ini.

"Aahh~ Jung-kkook... Mmhhh"

Pria itu melepaskan tangan berotot nya dari jalur pernapasan ini lalu menarik pinggang ku kearah nya, memperdalam cumbuan kami hingga nafas ini tersekat. Bagi ku bibir Jungkook terasa seperti nektar di musim semi, sangat manis dan lembut, menyebabkan efek candu yang merangsang hormon omega dalam diri ku.

Ketakutan telah berubah menjadi hasrat. Walaupun, Jungkook memperlakukan ku dengan kasar, melucuti satu persatu pakaian ku hingga tidak ada selehai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh ini. Aku menginginkan nya. Aku menginginkan Jungkook sebagai Alpha ku.

Jiwa ini sudah tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu nafsu atau kemarahan yang memancar dari manik gelap nya. Tetapi, aku merasakan kekosongan yang nyata ketika Jungkook menarik bibir nya, menghentikan sesi panas kami yang relatif singkat.

"Mhmm~"

"J-Jungkook aahh, lepaskan ta-tangan ku. Aku ingin memelukmu"

Dengan hidung yang masih mengendus garis leher ini, pria itu berpikir sesaat, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan ku. Ia melepaskan cengkraman kuat yang menyebabkan memar merah di pergelangan tangan ini, yang tentu saja tidak ku pedulikan karena refleks tubuh ku yang menginginkan aroma tubuh nya. Aku memeluk Jungkook, menghirup dalam aroma pinus memabukkan yang terpusat di leher nya yang kekar.

Rasa panas yang menjajahi raga ini seakan-akan meningkat, ketika lidah nya yang basah dan hangat tidak henti-henti nya menggerayangi pundak ku, turun ke dada, lalu ke perut hingga penis dan lubang perawan ku yang telah lengket karena precum. Jungkook membasahi jari-jari nya dengan saliva, lalu tanpa aba-aba mendorong jari tengah nya ke dalam lubang seks ku.

"Ah! J- Kook-ahh. Stop! Time Out... Time Out! "

Aku menggeliat, mencoba menghentikan gerakan jari nya yang menusuk semakin dalam dan dalam hingga menyentuh prostat ku. Pria itu menjilat permukaan lubang ku dengan lidah nya, memberikan tambahan saliva, sebelum memasukkan jari telunjuk nya untuk membuka jalur sensual ku lebih lebar.

"Emmnn~ Aahhh..."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati lumatan bibir dan lidah Jungkook yang berhasrat ketika menjelajahi permukaan bokong ku. Ia menghisap dengan penuh gairah daerah sensitif ini hingga meninggalkan jejak keunguan yang dilapisi saliva.

Rasa sakit seketika berubah menjadi sensasi nikmat yang menggelitik bagian dalam perut ini.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuh ini menjadi lebih sensitif karena gerakan jari Jungkook yang semakin konstan dan cepat. Sehingga ketika, Alpha itu memasukkan jari manis nya, aku sungguh merasakan desiran hasrat yang menghantam lubang seks dan penis ku untuk melepaskan orgasme yang sedari tertahan. Sebelum Jungkook memutuskan untuk tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan ketiga jari nya dan menarik nya dari lubang ku.

Aku sangat frustasi tetapi pasrah, tidak berusaha untuk memberontak ataupun melarikan diri. Aku membiarkan Jungkook untuk melakukan segala hal yang dia inginkan terhadap ku. Di dalam situasi ini hanya satu hal yang harus aku lakukan yaitu mencegah Alpha itu mengklaim dan menghamili ku.

Kemeja biru langit, yang tadi Jungkook kenakan telah terbuka lebar menampakkan dada bidang nya yang indah dihiasi lekukan cokelat abs yang terukir sempurna di perut nya. Keringat yang mengalir dari dahi serta leher itu menambahkan kesan seksi pada tubuh atletis nya. Aku hanya bisa menelan saliva melihat pemandangan mengagumkan ini. Jujur saja, sangat sulit berpikir rasional ketika disuguhi keindahan secara percuma.

Dengan sigap, Jungkook mengangkat kedua kaki ini ke atas pundak seraya membuka celana nya, menampilkan penis besar dan panjang nya yang telah menegang sempurna. Manik Jungkook yang gelap terlihat berkilat melihat lubang ku yang terekspos sepenuhnya. Sembari menangkup leher ini dengan kedua tangan, aku menutup rapat mata, mencoba menghilangkan segala kekhawatiran yang merongrong hati ini.

Sejujurnya, aku benci seks, aku takut melakukan nya dan tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menjadi top apalagi bottom, karena ketakutan ku akan terjangkit penyakit mematikan yang diakibatkan oleh perbuatan irasional itu. Meskipun disekolah ini, aku terkenal sebagai Rasputin SMA Hwagae -aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa mendapat julukan itu-dan berteman dengan para hedonis, pecinta pesta seks. Aku tidak pernah terpengaruh untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehingga bagi first timer seperti ku, Posisi ini sungguh memalukan serta menakutkan. Aku dapat merasakan darah ku yang memacu penuh antisipasi karena tatapan tajam dan penis Jungkook yang terarah pada lubang seks ku.

Dalam sekali hentakan, Jungkook mendorong penis nya dengan kuat, menghancurkan segala pride dan prejudice yang ku bangun tentang perbuatan hina ini. Aku mengulum bibir ku, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuh. Erangan Jungkook yang berat dan parau, membangkitkan nafsu yang tertidur dalam diri ini.

"Mmhhhh! Jung-kook.. Sakit! Ah!"

Alpha itu menusuk penuh nafsu lubang ku, memenuhi pintu keluar ini dengan tongkat nya yang mengoyak secara brutal. Jungkook tidak menunggu ku untuk terbiasa. Dia tidak peduli dengan rintihan ku yang menahan hujaman hasrat nya. Dan hanya fokus pada kenikmatan nya sendiri.

"Jung-kook! Aaahh~ Mnnhh~"

Tidak ada perasaan dalam seks ini. Segala nya hanya pemuasan nafsu sesaat bagi seorang Alpha dan Omega yang terpaksa harus mating karena dorongan alam. Aku sungguh frustasi dengan kondisi ini, tetapi bau seks yang memenuhi ruangan hampir membuat ku kehilangan akal.

Sesungguhnya, aku menyukai bagaimana penis Jungkook menghujam lubang ku yang tidak lagi perawan dengan ganas. Aku menyukai aroma pinus yang semakin intens tercium dari tubuh nya. Aku menyukai bagaimana Jungkook menggigit tangan ku yang melindungi leher ini hingga berdarah, karena berupaya untuk mengklaim ku. Aku menyukai perasaan diinginkan. Perasaan yang tidak pernah kualami sebagai anggota keluarga Kim. Walaupun tidak ada cinta diantara kami, aku tahu insting Alpha Jungkook menginginkan ku sebagai omega nya.

Creak..

Creak..

Jungkook bergerak semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan, memukul bokong ku dengan pinggul nya yang menciptakan ritme seks yang erotis dan sensual.

"Jungkook ahh-ahh.. Diluar.."

"Luar! Ahh~ Ahh"

Pria itu hampir mencapai puncak orgasme nya. Aku dapat merasakan getaran penis Jungkook yang panas dan basah di dalam lubang ini. Tetapi Jungkook tidak memperdulikan sama sekali perkataan ku. Dia mencium bibir ku, berusaha meredam lenguhan dan teriakan yang keluar dari mulut ini.

Dalam sekali hentakan brutal sebelum mencapai klimaks. Alpha itu mengeratkan tangan kekar nya di pinggul ini lalu mendorong pinggul nya sangat dalam, hingga sperma panas yang keluar dari penis nya memenuhi lubang seks ku. Aku memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman nya dari pinggul ini. Tapi Jungkook yang terlihat belum puas setelah sesi panas kami, mulai menggerakkan penis nya yang masih menegang di dalam lubang ku dan mendorong menarik nya lagi, membangkitkan hasrat yang sepenuhnya telah menguasai diri ini.

Aku tidak peduli apapun. Aku menginginkan Jungkook. Aku mengikuti ritme irama permainan nya yang menyenangkan. Hingga aku tidak ingat berapa ronde kami telah bercinta dan berapa banyak sperma yang telah dia keluarkan ke dalam rahim ku. Sebelum pandangan ku menggelap dan aku terjatuh ke alam bawah sadar tanpa mimpi.

-TBC-

Yossh! Part 2 The reality meluncur.

Ini Adegan explicit Kookjin yang saya janjikan kepada pembaca semua.

Karena tidak ada nya pengalaman dalam hal begituan. Jadi ini pure fantasy dan referensi dari sana sini. Maaf jika gak bagus ataupun terlalu menjijikkan.

Karena ada tanda M saya sudah peringatkan ya.

Vote and comment nya sangat ditunggu

Happy reading~


	4. chapter 4

_Layaknya roda, stratifikasi secara material menentukan letak eksistensi setiap individu dalam kacamata kehidupan sosial mereka. Otoritas elit, Borjuis, Komunal, Proletar dan Sampah masyarakat berdiri di tempat yang berbeda. Berperan dalam tarian napas yang tidak serupa. Tidak pernah bertemu, karena berlari di jalur yang tidak selaras. Tak akan menyatu bahkan ketika memandang entitas yang sama._

 _Tetapi roda terus bergerak, tidak selama nya berada di puncak. Ketika usaha serta permainan nasib bersinergi secara seirama dan indikator pendukung memberi nya sentuhan gaya, maka roda akan berubah._

 _Yang di bawah bisa saja berada di puncak ataupun sebaliknya._

 _Lalu apakah sub gender bergerak seperti roda ?_

 _Atau seperti tangga ?_

 _Jika gender bersifat diferensiasi, dimana perempuan dan laki-laki berbeda secara fungsional namun berdiri pada derajat yang sama. Maka, subgender adalah stratifikasi tertutup._

 _-FMW-_

Mereka yang terlahir sebagai Alpha Superior, Alpha, Beta, Omega atau Omega recessive, akan mati dalam status yang sama. Mereka terus berdiri di tangga yang telah ditentukan sejak eksistensi mereka diakui. Dan selalu disana tidak peduli sedinamis apapun usaha dan permainan nasib berjalan.

Ketika kegelapan menyapa kedua manik Seokjin yang perlahan terbuka, omega itu langsung berdiri tegak dan merasakan tremor dahsyat yang menghantam kedua kaki serta pinggang nya yang seperti bongkahan jelly. Seokjin jatuh terduduk, memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya yang kesakitan bagai tertusuk benda tajam, yang notabene di sini adalah benda tumpul yaitu penis. Reaksi tubuh pria itu terbilang wajar, mengingat bagaimana sang Alpha memperlakukan Seokjin dengan energi infinite nya. Mencumbu Seokjin tanpa henti hingga omega itu beberapa kali harus kehilangan kesadaran karena kelelahan, saat menjalani sesi mating mereka.

Seokjin masih dapat merasakan, cairan sperma, mengalir deras dari lubang pink nya yang menganga menuju paha bagian dalam yang mulus itu. Namun semua hal tersebut tidak dihiraukan nya karena, pria cantik itu terlalu fokus untuk memandang sekeliling nya yang gelap gulita dan menakutkan. Cahaya terang yang hanya berasal dari jendela kecil itu telah menggelap, menandakan hari telah berganti malam.

Suasana mencekam di ruangan kotor dan berdebu tersebut menambah perasaan negatif yang tumbuh dalam diri Seokjin. Diperburuk lagi dengan kondisi nya relatif mengenaskan, tubuh telanjang yang hanya berbalut jaket kulit kelam untuk menahan hawa dingin serta kesendirian.

Ya.

Sendiri.

Sejak bangun tadi, Seokjin baru menyadari bahwa Jungkook telah pergi meninggalkannya. Omega itu memang masih dapat mencium aroma kuat pinus milik si Alpha yang melingkupi tubuh nya, namun kehangatan Jungkook yang berbekas di relung jiwa telah terabolisi cairan pilu yang memenuhi manik hazelnut itu. Seokjin menangis sejadi-jadi nya, menumpahkan segala penyesalan, kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang merongrong pikiran nya.

Pria itu menyesal dan marah dengan dirinya sendiri karena terlahir sebagai omega recessive yang mudah tergoda hawa nafsu dan naluri untuk melepaskan heat yang saat itu menguasai raga nya. Namun dalam waktu yang sama, Seokjin kecewa karena tidak menyesal setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Alpha nya adalah manusia luar biasa seperti Jungkook.

Walaupun Jungkook tidak mengakui Seokjin sebagai omega nya. Seokjin tidak akan memohon ataupun bergantung dengan Alpha tersebut. Dia akan berdiri dengan kaki nya sendiri.

Seokjin sebenarnya tidak punya banyak pilihan, selain menyembunyikan fakta tentang sub gender nya serta melanjutkan hidup. Hingga suatu hari, keluarga Seokjin mengetahui kebenaran bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Omega yang lebih buruk lagi recessive dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup nya.

Bagi Seokjin, kematian merupakan pilihan terakhir dan akan selalu demikian. Tidak peduli sesulit apapun hidup nya nanti, Omega tersebut memastikan akan tetap bertahan, tidak untuk siapapun melainkan diri nya sendiri.

Seokjin masih tenggelam dalam kesedihan nya, ketika seberkas cahaya mengintip dari balik pintu besi dan bergegas menghampiri nya.

"Hey hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Pemilik aroma familiar itu segera melingkupi Seokjin dalam pelukan hangat nya, membuat refleks tubuh si Omega untuk mendekap nya balik, diikuti dengan isakan yang tertahan.

"Hikks.. Hik... Tae-ma kasih"

Seokjin melepaskan segala keganjalan yang menggumpal dalam hati melalui tangisan yang tumpah di dada pria tersebut. Perasaan nya memang bercampur aduk, namun dominasi kebahagiaan serta kelegaan merangsang kelenjar air mata Seokjin untuk berproduksi lebih.

Sesungguhnya, pria cantik itu sangat berterima kasih, melihat kedatangan Jungkook, tidak peduli karena alasan apa pria itu kembali. Yang Seokjin sadari bahwa Alpha nya tidak menyia-nyiakan diri nya sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka lebih lanjut. Jungkook mengusap dengan lembut puncak kepala omega nya, sambil beberapa kali memberikan kecupan manis disana.

"Shhhh~"

"Hey, aku disini. Seokjin-ah"

Masih dengan tersedu-sedu, Seokjin mengangkat kepala nya dari pelukan Jungkook, lalu mengelus pipi serta garis dagu si Alpha yang tajam.

"Hyung.." ucap omega itu dengan lirih, entah kenapa telinga Seokjin memerah mendengar perkataan nya sendiri.

"Aku menyukai nya, ketika kamu memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu" Jungkook terkekeh ringan sembari menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin, mendekatkan hidung mereka hingga bersentuhan.

"Ya Seokjin-hyung. Aku disini. Alpha mu sedang berada di hadapan mu"

Seokjin tersenyum manis lalu tanpa komando langsung mengecup bibir tipis Jungkook yang sensual. Alpha itu terlihat sedikit kaget dengan tindakan si Omega yang tiba-tiba, namun Jungkook tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia menarik tubuh Seokjin kepangkuan nya, lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka yang berubah menjadi pertukaran saliva secara intim.

"Tahan diri mu Jeon Jungkook" batin si Alpha bergumam.

Namun, tubuh nya berbicara lain. Jungkook mengulum bibir Seokjin dengan serakah, menggigit lalu memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam oral Seokjin yang terbuka karena mencoba mengatur napas. Seokjin yang menjadi sangat submissive karena cumbuan panas Alpha nya, melingkarkan lengan nya ke leher Jungkook dan membuka oral nya semakin lebar agar si Alpha memiliki kemudahan akses untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam pintu masuk nya.

"Mmmah~"

Saat lidah Jungkook menjelajahi langit-langit mulut nya yang sensitif lebih dalam, omega itu mendesah erotis. Seokjin dapat merasakan hawa panas yang menjalari wajah nya yang telah memerah, namun tangan kekar si Alpha yang memeluk dengan ketat pinggul itu mengalihkan pikiran nya.

"Hyung, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu secengeng ini" ujar si Alpha dengan lugas ketika pasangan itu telah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Seokjin yang sedang menghapus saliva di bibir merah nya yang membengkak, segera memukul dada bidang Jungkook dengan kesal.

"Ya! Aku bukan cengeng, bocah. Semua karena salah heat ku. Hormon ku tidak stabil, Ingat! "

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, sembari menyeringai sarkatis. Ia memberikan obat anti suppresant dan air mineral kepada si Omega, yang dengan patuh segera meminum nya. Alpha itu lalu mengambil kain bersih dan air dari plastik belanjaan nya, lalu membasuh tubuh si omega dengan lap tersebut. Seokjin menggeliat tidak nyaman, berusaha keluar dari pelukan Jungkook dan berupaya merampas kain tersebut untuk membersihkan tubuh nya sendiri. Tetapi si Alpha jauh lebih kuat. Dengan tangan yang masih sibuk 'bermain' dengan tubuh omega nya. Jungkook tidak membiarkan Seokjin lepas dari cengkraman dan memperketat dekapan lengan berotot itu di pinggul pria cantik tersebut.

"Jungkook, Lepask-"

"Kau tahu, hyung"

"Aku baru pergi meninggalkan mu sekitar 10 menit untuk membeli makanan dan keperluan lain di supermarket"

Jungkook memulai omelan nya.

"Aku bahkan berlari secepat mungkin, agar bisa kembali sebelum kamu bangun"

"Aku juga untuk pertama kali nya melompati pagar supaya tidak ketahuan penjaga sekolah kalau si siswa kurang mampu, Jeon Jungkook keluar masuk sekolah elit ini dengan seenaknya"

"Tapi mau tau apa yang terjadi ?"

Terdapat jeda dalam ucapan Jungkook. Selama beberapa detik Alpha itu menatap dalam kedua manik cantik Seokjin, menenggelamkan si omega dalam lautan netra gelap nya yang mendeklamasikan beribu perasaan yang terpendam. Lalu seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, pria itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan awal nya.

"Sialnya malah skenario terburuk yang terjadi"

"Saat aku tiba disini, di ujung ruangan ini, aku menemukan omega ku sudah duduk melipat kaki nya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu"

Sembari menyeringai dengan gigi kelinci nya yang memikat, Jungkook mendekatkan muka nya ke muka Seokjin, menatap omega itu dengan raut komikal yang dibuat-buat.

"Dan kamu mau tahu apa lagi yang lebih buruk, hyung?"

Seokjin menggeleng, menjauhkan kepala nya dari Alpha aneh yang seperti nya kehilangan beberapa sekrup di kepala nya.

"Omega itu berpikir kalau aku adalah Alpha brengsek yang langsung melarikan diri, setelah memperkosa anak orang"

Seokjin terdiam seketika, kehilangan kata-kata. Kepala nya otomatis tertunduk lesu. Ia tidak berani menatap manik teduh Alpha nya karena rona penyesalan dan rasa bersalah pasti terpatri jelas di wajah cantik itu.

Jungkook yang menyadari perubahan signifikan dari mood omega nya, berusaha pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia mengambil pakaian yang dibawa nya untuk Seokjin dari tas. Lalu tanpa basa-basi memakaikan pakaian itu kepada mate nya yang tidak berupaya mengintrupsi tindakan si Alpha tampan itu.

"Um sebenarnya ini... "

Seokjin memiliki kebiasaan yang terbilang manis, jika berada di dalam kondisi kecewa maupun tertekan. Ia tanpa sadar selalu memajukan bibir dan memainkan jari nya dengan gugup. Seperti saat ini, omega itu terus bergumam, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk dipaparkan kepada Alpha nya.

"Um.. Sebenarnya, aku tipe manusia yang cenderung overthinking dan judgemental"

Seokjin melanjutkan.

"Karena kebiasaan sejak kecil, aku juga selalu berpikir kemungkinan terburuk dalam segala situasi"

"M-Maafkan aku, Jeon-shi"

"Jeon-shi?" batin Alpha muda itu tanpa sadar. Jungkook tidak merespon. Ia berpura-pura tidak terganggu dengan pernyataan penuh penyesalan dalam nada suara Omega nya. Pria itu berusaha menjaga ekspresi nya tetap datar dan kokoh.

"Semua nya sungguh di luar kendali ku"

"Aku juga membenci diri ku yang sebodoh ini"

"Aku membenci pikiran ku yang selalu pesimis dan penuh hal negatif"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Alpha dihadapan nya. Wajah Jungkook masih setenang Buddha. Walaupun mereka baru mencoba mengenal satu sama lain setelah mating, Seokjin bisa mengerti mengapa Alpha nya bertindak demikian. Jungkook ingin penjelasan berupa fakta konkrit yang masuk akal tentang jalan pikiran Seokjin yang cenderung negatif, bukan nya alasan artifisial tentang betapa rendah tingkat kepercayaan diri nya dibandingkan manusia kebanyakan.

Dengan bibir cemberut dan perasaan bersalah, Seokjin memeluk Jungkook, membenamkan wajah nya di lekuk leher si Alpha yang penuh dengan aroma favorit nya. Seokjin menghela napas, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Segala kerikil yang telah membongkah menjadi sendimen kokoh di hati nya. Sambil berguman pelan, pria itu melanjutkan.

"Kamu tahu, aku selalu takut kesendirian dan juga kegelapan"

Jungkook memasang kedua telinga nya, memastikan tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlewatkan dari bibir tebal dan sensual itu. Ia tetap diam, memberikan waktu kepada omega nya untuk mengeluarkan semua keluhan yang ada.

"Aku takut suara ledakan"

"Aku juga takut orang asing dan cerita hantu"

"Walaupun hidup ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari pada kematian"

"Aku juga sangat takut dengan kematian, Jeon-shi"

"Tapi-"

"Saat itu, aku paling takut kepada mu"

Jungkook menarik omega itu dari pundak nya dan menatap manik bersinar hazelnut yang indah itu.

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin terkekeh ringan seraya menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Alpha nya.

"Kau ingin memperkosa ku, ingat?"

Jungkook berbicara dengan kalut sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. Ia bahkan beberapa kali menggigit lidah nya karena berbicara dengan terbata-bata dan penuh kegugupan. Sedangkan Seokjin, omega itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laku Alpha tersebut.

"Maaf waktu itu, aku tidak terlalu sadar lalu aku begini...begitu.."

Seokjin cepat-cepat menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook, memaksa Alpha tersebut untuk menatap nya.

"Hey Jeon-shi, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja bukan itu alasan nya"

"Seks ini konsensual"

"Aku tidak membenci nya"

"Bahkan aku sangat bersyukur karena menjalani mating ini dengan mu"

Seokjin kembali berbicara dengan serius.

"Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Aku takut kepada mu karena, kau adalah orang asing yang akan menjadi malaikat kematian ku"

"Hmm?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepala nya kebingungan. Entah kenapa di saat krusial seperti ini tiba-tiba otak encer nya malah menolak bekerja. Ia hanya melongo bodoh, berupaya mencerna perkataan Seokjin yang mencetak tanda tanya besar di kepala nya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jeon-shi, kamu pasti tahu kalau mating pertama sangat krusial bagi Omega dan Alpha yang sudah bertemu dengan belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan"

Jungkook mengangguk, tetap diam untuk membiarkan Seokjin melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Jika klaim memberikan tanda kepemilikan sah Alpha atas Omega. Mating memberikan tanda berupa aroma khas Omega dan Alpha Superior. Sudah mengerti?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku mengerti. Artinya Hyung tidak bisa menutupi bau mu sebagai Omega dari Alpha lain. Lalu, apa hubungan nya dengan kematian?"

Seokjin menggigit bibir nya dengan ragu.

"Saat aku berpikir bahwa kamu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ku. Sebenarnya, di pikiran ku hanya satu, menyusun strategi untuk bertahan hidup sebagai Omega di tengah keluarga Kim, yang penuh dengan Alpha Superior"

"Keluarga mu membenci Omega?"

Jungkook memukul kepala nya sendiri secara virtual ketika melihat anggukan Seokjin yang menjawab pertanyaan bodoh nya.

"Mereka akan membunuh ku, jika aku adalah omega"

"Dua orang paman ku omega meninggal karena alasan yang sama"

Seokjin terkekeh melihat mata Jungkook yang terbelalak maksimal karena ucapan entengnya. Pria cantik itu turun dengan santai dari pangkuan Alpha nya, lalu mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Jungkook meminta pria itu untuk membantu nya berdiri. Namun Jungkook hanya membalas dengan menggenggam tangan si omega lebih erat.

"Jeon-shi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasi nya sendiri. Tapi sebelum itu, bisa tolong bantu aku berdiri ?"

"Karena perbuatan seseorang, pinggang dan kaki ku terlalu sakit untuk menopang tubuh ini"

Sembari tersenyum manis, Seokjin menyindir dengan candaan si Alpha yang sedari tadi hanya diam setelah mendengar pengakuan nya. Omega itu berniat memecah atmosfer kaku yang timbul karena kebisuan Jungkook.

"Jeon-sh.."

"Omega, dari tadi kenapa kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu?"

"Huh?"

Entitas submissive dalam diri Seokjin otomatis membeku ketika mendengar nada suara Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memberat dan sarat kemarahan. Ia menutup mata nya, menghindari delikan tajam manik hitam Jungkook yang segelap malam. Si dominant itu melanjutkan

"Jeon Jungkook adalah Alpha mu bukan orang lain. Dia akan terikat dengan mu sampai salah satu dari kalian mati"

"Hanya dia yang memiliki hak dan kewajiban untuk melindungi mu. Dan dia akan mempertaruhkan nyawa nya untuk itu"

"Selama ada Alpha mu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melukai mu. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengusap punggung tangan Seokjin yang lembut dengan ibu jari nya. Melihat Omega nya yang gemetar ketakutan karena aura Alpha yang secara aksidental memancar dari tubuh nya membuat tatapan dan intonasi suara pria itu seketika melemah.

"Seokjin-"

"Jeon Jungkook, Jangan pernah memandang ku rendah hanya karena status omega ini!"

Jungkook cukup terkejut karena Seokjin tiba-tiba meninggikan suara nya. Ia berujar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan mu"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, sembari tertawa penuh ironi.

"Tidak bermaksud?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak butuh perlindungan siapapun dan pertolongan dalam bentuk apapun, apalagi perlindungan mu"

Suara lembut nya berubah menjadi kaku ketika mendengar ucapan si Alpha yang berusaha mengutarakan obsesi dan afeksi nya.

Tidak tahu dari mana keberanian itu timbul, Seokjin mengangkat kepala nya dengan kemarahan yang mewarnai wajah cantik itu.

"Kau memang Alpha, tapi kau adalah orang lain bagi ku"

Ia menepis tangan Jungkook, menyeret tubuh nya sendiri menjauh dari pria kekar tersebut. Seokjin sadar sikap nya saat ini sangat kontradiktif dengan tindakan nya tadi. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bersikap demikian, namun indikasi possessive dalam nada suara Jungkook melukai harga diri nya.

Ia benci dipandang lemah. Ia benci dikekang. Seokjin percaya bahwa diri nya dapat mengatasi semua masalah sendiri. Seokjin tidak butuh bantuan siapapun. Seokjin tidak butuh perlindungan dalam bentuk apapun. Dia tidak ingin orang lain terluka karena diri nya, terlebih lagi Jungkook. Pria yang baru benar-benar dikenal nya dalam 18 jam ini. Pria yang dalam waktu singkat dapat membuat diri nya merasa disayangi dan berharga.

Awal nya Seokjin berpikir bahwa ia hanya butuh Jungkook untuk berada di samping nya layak nya seorang teman, saling mendukung satu sama lain di saat sulit. Tapi dugaan Seokjin salah, Jungkook ingin lebih, tidak sebagai pasangan yang sederajat melainkan pihak yang selalu bergantung kepada si Alpha. Seokjin tidak dapat melakukan nya. Seokjin tidak ingin status omega menjadi alasan nya untuk hidup di zona nyaman.

"Jeon Jungkook, hanya karena kita pernah bercinta sekali. Jangan pernah coba-coba mencampuri hidup ku"

Jungkook sungguh tidak menyangka dengan reaksi si Omega yang diluar ekspektasi nya. Ia berkali-kali berupaya meraih punggung Seokjin, menarik pria itu ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Namun,berkali-kali pula Omega itu menolak keras usaha nya tersebut.

Tidak ada satu penjelasan pun yang keluar dari mulut Omega itu yang dapat dimengerti nya. Seperti tidak ada satupun, perkataan Jungkook yang bisa meredam gejolak dalam diri Seokjin.

Jungkook sakit hati tentu saja, lebih buruk lagi ia tidak tahu mengapa Seokjin bersikap demikian. Dia bingung, frustasi dan tidak mengerti kesalahan nya. Dia hanya ingin Seokjin merasa aman selama bersama si Alpha. Jungkook ingin Seokjin merasakan perasaan terikat yang mengalir dalam darah mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook, hari ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kali nya kita berhubungan seperti ini. Aku berpikir, kau adalah orang yang luar biasa tetapi ternyata aku salah. Aku ingin kau sadar dengan tempat mu"

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan jijik di manik nya yang kosong. Seokjin tahu ia sangat bodoh. Diri nya tidak ingin terluka tapi Seokjin lebih tidak ingin Jungkook terluka. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menbenci Jungkook dan membuat pria itu membenci nya. Seokjin sadar bahwa ia harus pergi dari hidup Jungkook untuk mewujudkan nya.

"Walaupun aku seorang omega, aku tetaplah seorang Kim dengan keturunan Alpha Superior didarahku. Tidak seperti mu, seorang Alpha Superior yang miskin dan memiliki darah Omega"

"Aku tidak peduli, apakah kau ingin menyebarkan fakta bahwa Kim Seokjin adalah seorang omega ke seluruh antero sekolah atau tindakan apapun yang kau mau. Terserah. toh cepat atau lambat, aku akan mati juga. Setidaknya, aku akan mati di tangan keluarga ku sendiri"

Seokjin berdiri dengan bantuan dinding di sebelah nya. Pria itu berjalan melewati Jungkook yang masih terpaku di tempat, berusaha mencerna situasi mengerikan yang bermain begitu cepat di pelupuk mata nya

"Kau bukan Alpha ku, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan memiliki Alpha rendahan seperti mu. Setidaknya tidak di kehidupan ini. Selamat tinggal"

Dengan Seokjin yang menutup segala indera nya, memblokade semua rasa sakit yang menghujam dada nya. Pria itu beranjak pergi. Pergi meninggal luka dan dendam yang tumbuh subur di hati si Alpha, belahan jiwa nya.

-TBC-

Yeaahh ...

Selesai juga akhirnya chap 4

Roller coaster cerita siap berangkat.

Tolong pakai sabuk pengaman nya, saya agak maso pecinta rasa sakit.

Jadi saya mau berbagi rasa sakit yang sama kepada pembaca semua

Semoga saja kalau otak saya lagi lurus cerita bakal happy end

Ikuti terus ya kisah Kookjin

Vote dan comment sangat ditunggu..

Happy reading~


	5. chapter 5

_Suatu hari, rasionalitas bertanya kepada perasaan "Apakah ada permainan menarik yang dapat menyatukan idealisme kita?"_

 _Perasaan mengangguk, menjawab dengan penuh emosional pertanyaan tersebut_

 _"Jangan mengucapkan hal yang tidak akan bisa kau lakukan, karena ketika aku sangat menikmati nya, Ku yakin kau tidak akan menyukai permainan ini"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah menyukai permainan apapun" Rasionalitas berdengus_

 _"Apalagi permainan takdir. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menjijikkan daripada terjebak di dalam nya"_

 _Perasaan menyeringai sarkatis, terlihat puas dengan ucapan si rasionalitas_

 _"Kau sudah menjawabnya dan tidak akan bisa menghindari nya"_

 _-FMW-_

Sudah dua minggu lama nya, Jungkook tidak bertemu dengan mate yang belum diklaim nya, Seokjin dan dalam rentang waktu itu pula terjadi perubahan besar dalam hidup pria tersebut.

Kedua orang tua Jungkook sangat bahagia dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan juga sedih karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang Alpha.

Hoseok dan Yoongi bahagia karena anak mereka memiliki masa depan yang jauh lebih cerah di bandingkan kedua orang tua nya.

Hanya karena status nya saja, Jungkook sudah terjamin akan menjadi individu yang mapan dan di hormati, terlebih lagi dengan kapabilitas pikiran nya yang tergolong jenius, dapat dipastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merendahkan anak mereka.

Sedangkan alasan mengapa kedua pasangan omega itu sedih. Karena berdasarkan peraturan tidak tertulis pemerintah yang telah terimplementasi di masyarakat.

Tidak peduli apakah mereka merupakan orangtua-anak atau saudara. Omega yang belum diklaim dilarang untuk hidup serumah dengan Alpha Superior yang belum memiliki mate.

Yang artinya Hoseok dan Yoongi harus merelakan bayi kecil mereka hidup di tempat terpisah yang disediakan oleh pemerintah, hingga Jungkook memiliki mate yang sudah diklaim nya.

Jika ia bersikukuh melanggar peraturan tersebut, maka pemerintah akan mencabut seluruh hak pregoratif nya sebagai siswa dan Alpha.

Di SMA Hwagae sendiri, setelah semua orang mengetahui bahwa Jungkook adalah makhluk terpilih, seorang Alpha Superior yang sangat langka serta aset berharga bagi negara. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani berbicara maupun menatap manik nya kecuali sesama Alpha Superior.

Hidup Jungkook benar-benar berubah 360 derajat. Ia yang awalnya berada di kelas omega langsung dipindahkan ke kelas Alpha, kelas yang dihuni oleh Kim bersaudara.

Jenius muda itu juga mendapat beasiswa full dari sekolah nya dengan tambahan hidup di asrama sekolah, khusus bagi para Alpha Superior terpilih. Selain itu,Jungkook juga mendapatkan hibah dana dari pemerintah, tidak berupa uang tunai melainkan pemberian sejumlah saham yang harus dikelola nya sendiri.

Berdasarkan kontrak, saham-saham tersebut dapat di gunakan sesuka hati nya, dijual seluruh nya maupun dikelola secara profesional.

Namun, Jungkook mendengar rumor dari kenalan-kenalan Alpha Superior yang berasal dari keluarga miskin seperti nya, bahwa pengelolaan saham secara pribadi merupakan bentuk ujian tidak langsung dari para petinggi negara untuk para penerus.

Melalui saham, petinggi negara dan perusahaan yang juga terdiri dari para Alpha Superior mengetes kelayakan dan kemampuan yang dimiliki generasi penerus mereka dalam hal mengatur keuangan.

Semakin tinggi kemampuan mereka, semakin tinggi pula kursi kekuasaan yang akan di duduki. Sistem ini telah diterapkan secara turun-temurun, dimana fungsi nya adalah untuk mencari Alpha-alpha berbakat yang akan memimpin negara maupun perusahaan Multinasional di masa depan.

Sejak sistem ini diterapkan dan hanya para Alpha Superior yang menduduki kursi tertinggi di pemerintahan maupun swasta.

Terjadi perubahan yang signifikan dalam hal pertumbuhan ekonomi. Para elit politik menyebut nya Economy Miracle. Keajaiban ekonomi yang berdampak baik dalam hal mengikis kemiskinan, kriminalitas, korupsi, kolusi dan neopotisme yang mengakar bagai parasit.

Dalam pembentukan kelas sosial sendiri, dengan Alpha Superior di puncak tertinggi rantai kehidupan, diikuti Alpha dan Beta justru berefek sebaliknya bagi masyarakat yang menjadi sangat bertingkat dimana strata menjadi indikator penentu kesuksesan dan kedudukan seseorang.

Jungkook sendiri mengelola keuangan nya dengan sangat baik. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia mendapat profit dari saham tersebut. Pria itu menyewa apartemen sederhana untuk orang tua nya di daerah yang relatif dekat dengan pusat kota Seoul.

Alpha muda itu juga membangun restaurant lamb skewer bernama Coochie Cooche yang dikelola sepenuh nya oleh Hoseok dan Yoongi. Sehingga, walaupun tidak serumah lagi dengan kedua orang tua nya, Jungkook masih sering berkunjung ke restaurant untuk makan siang atau pun sekedar bantu-bantu di sana.

Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7.55 yang artinya sebentar lagi kelas pagi akan dimulai. Jungkook sedang berada di kelas Ekonomi Internasional yang akan diampu oleh Professor Park Jimin, satu-satu nya pengajar yang berstatus Omega di kelas yang di penuhi oleh Alpha Superior.

Kelas belum dimulai, namun semua siswa penghuni kelas telah berada disana dan bercengkrama dengan satu sama lain. Bola mata Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kelas, mencari sesosok makhluk cantik yang dibenci dan juga dirindukan nya.

'Seperti nya dia tidak akan masuk lagi hari ini" batin Jungkook bergumam.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi pada pasangan takdir nya. Namun, pikiran menakutkan tersebut langsung di tepis karena firasat Alpha dalam diri itu berkata sebaliknya.

Seokjin baik-baik saja, ia hanya membutuhkan cukup waktu untuk kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitas dengan status baru nya. Jungkook selalu percaya bahwa mate nya akan memberi pria itu kesempatan untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka lebih lanjut dan mereka akan mencapai konsensus yang diinginkan.

Dalam dua minggu ini, Jungkook juga sudah banyak melakukan introspeksi diri dan menyadari banyak hal. Mulai dari seluruh alasan dibalik tindakan dan perkataan Seokjin yang sangat menyakiti perasaan nya, hingga fakta menyedihkan di balik realitas yang ada.

Jungkook baru memahami betapa realistis dan tegas nya seorang Kim Seokjin dalam menyikapi suatu hal. Perkataan Seokjin memang terkesan dingin dan tidak berperasaan, namun Jungkook dapat merasakan kepedulian disana.

Si tampan itu masih melanjutkan aktivitas nya ketika manik tersebut tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan dua pasang mata hazelnut milik adik kembar Seokjin.

Taehyung dan Namjoon tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan dengan ramah kepada pria yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Kedua saudara kembar itu adalah teman pertama Jungkook di kelas Alpha dan merupakan sumber informasi paling akurat bagi nya untuk menanyakan kabar Seokjin.

Walaupun Taehyung dan Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu persis dimana keberadaan Seokjin, (dengan berbagai alasan, omega itu menolak untuk memberitahu mereka), namun Seokjin memastikan untuk menghubungi kedua adik kembar nya itu setiap hari untuk sekedar mengabari keadaan nya ataupun menanyai kabar mereka.

Jungkook membalas kedua Alpha itu dengan sapaan yang tidak kalah ramah. Ia baru saja mau menghampiri Taehyung dan Namjoon, ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan bantingan keras yang menandakan kedatangan Prof. Park Jimin di sana.

Seluruh siswa tanpa terkecuali, langsung melesat kembali ke tempat nyadan mengunci rapat mulut mereka masing-masing.

Para Alpha dan Alpha Superior itu tentu saja, tidak ingin menyentuh pelatuk amarah milik Ayam Kate SMA Hwagae tersebut. Mengingat Prof. Park dalam sekejap mata dapat menjadi manusia paling menakutkan yang pernah mereka temui, jika mereka berani menguji kesabaran nya.

Wajah dan perawakan Park Jimin tentu bukan lah menjadi alasan, karena pria itu memiliki postur yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan kulit cantik yang bahkan dapat membuat dewi Aphrodite malu. Bibir merah nya yang tebal dan sensual, dengan mata tajam seindah bulan sabit menambah kesempurnaan omega tersebut.

"Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung, temui saya di kantor kepsek 10 menit lagi"

Suara soprano Professor Park menggelegar, memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut. Seluruh mata langsung melempar pandangan heran dan iba? ke arah tiga pria tersebut.

Berdasarkan nada suara omega itu, seperti nya satu Jeon dan dua Kim tersebut sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Masalah yang tentu nya akan segera mereka ketahui setelah rumor menyebar.

"Selain mereka bertiga, tulis essay tentang Subprime mortgage, sebanyak 15 lembar. Dikumpul hari ini"

Professor Park sudah keluar ruangan ketika gerutuan dan keluhan terdengar dari seantero masih sibuk menggoda dan menertawakan Sehun dan Chanyeol karena menerima tugas yang sulit dengan waktu yang singkat.

Sedangkan Namjoon dan Jungkook sudah melesat menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, meninggalkan Taehyung yang akan mendapat teguran keras dari Professor Park karena terlambat.

-FMW-

"Permisi, Professor Park"

"Masuk" Mendengar respon dari dalam, Namjoon dan Jungkook dengan sopan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Baru saja beberapa langkah melewati pintu, kedua pasang manik itu terbelalak kaget setelah mendapati sesosok makhluk cantik namun tampan yang sangat mereka rindukan, sedang duduk manis di sofa sembari membaca buku.

"HYUNGG!"

Namjoon dan Jungkook yang tidak sadar berteriak secara serentak, segera berlari menghampiri Seokjin dan mengambil tempat di sebelah pria tersebut.

Jungkook tanpa babibu mendekap Seokjin dengan erat, membenamkan wajah nya di lekuk leher si omega seraya menghirup aroma manis vanilla yang merajai relung hati nya. Seokjin hanya bisa membeku. Tidak merespon ataupun menolak afeksi si Alpha.

Jungkook tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang dilempar oleh Namjoon dan mulai memborbardir manusia favorit nya itu dengan berbagai kekhawatiran.

"Hyung baik-baik saja? Tubuh mu tidak kesakitan? Hyung sudah pergi ke dokter? Bagaimana dengan obat -"

"Berhenti"

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Jungkook dengan tajam sambil mendorong tubuh si Alpha untuk menjauh. Perasaan menyakitkan karena harus memperlakukan mate nya dengan kasar, menjadi reaksi yang akan sering dia rasakan demi mencapai idealisme diri itu.

"Tolong jangan mengatakan apapun"

"Hyungg-"

Seokjin tidak sanggup menatap mata Jungkook yang terlihat seperti kelinci terluka. Wajah itu memborbardir diri Seokjin dengan perasaan bersalah yang tak tertahankan.

Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik kearah Namjoon yang terlihat siap mengartikulasikan beribu pertanyaan. Namun hanya dua kata yang keluar dari bibir si tampan itu.

"Hyung omega?"

Dua kata paling menakutkan yang Seokjin harap tidak pernah meluncur dari mulut mereka yang sangat dia sayangi dan percaya. Namun Seokjin tidak memiliki banyak pilihan selain mengatakan kebenaran. Ia mengangguk lemah dengan wajah menunduk.

Kim Taehyung yang datang terlambat dan sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu, hanya bisa melongo setelah mendengar potongan percakapan yang mencengangkan itu. Ia melangkah masuk dalam diam lalu mengambil tempat di sofa terdekat.

Aroma manis vanilla dan chocolate yang samar tercium dari tubuh Seokjin dan Jimin, hampir membuyarkan rasionalitas ketiga Alpha Superior itu.

Setengah mati mereka menahan gejolak untuk mengikuti insting keAlpha-an mereka. Namun Jungkook, Namjoon dan Taehyung sangat sadar bahwa saat ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk menuruti itu.

Park Jimin berdehem, memecah ketegangan yang mengudara dalam ruangan mewah tersebut.

Jimin cepat-cepat menarik tangan Jin untuk menjauh dari para Alpha yang mengelilingi nya. Ia memberikan obat suppressant kepada omega tersebut dan menegak nya beberapa pil untuk diri nya sendiri.

"Jin-shii, hormon mu tidak terkontrol. Minum ini, lalu putuskan semua hal yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan mereka"

"Tapi.. Jimin-aah, aku-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi mu apapun yang terjadi"

Seokjin tersenyum berterima kasih pada Jimin lalu menegak pil merah itu. Ia memang tidak dapat mencium aroma hormon yang terpicu karena kehadiran mate nya, tapi omega itu dapat merasakan tubuh nya menjadi lebih rileks.

Seokjin tidak tahu apakah ini efek dari pil suppressant atau suara Jimin yang menenangkan, namun keraguan dan perasaan khawatir yang terlukis di wajah cantik itu berangsur menghilang.

Seokjin mencoba menatap tiga pasang mata Alpha terpenting dalam hidupnya yang menatap balik dengan ekspresi yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"Hyung, sebelum kau mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau Jungkook sudah memberitahu ku dan Namjoon bahwa kau adalah mate nya"

Suara Seokjin tercekat, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir merah itu. Namjoon dan Taehyung saling berpandangan, sembari menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal.

Namjoon merasa tidak nyaman untuk membicarakan topik ini di hadapan orang lain seperti Jimin dan Jungkook, karena semua pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut itu nanti dapat merusak nama baik keluarga nya tapi peduli setan dengan keluarga nya ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Maafkan kami karena tidak pernah memberi tahu mu, hyung. Kami melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan kita"

"Tapi aku dan Taehyung sudah lama tahu kalau hyung adalah Omega"

"Hyung mungkin tidak ingat saat kau demam tinggi pada musim panas 3 tahun lalu. Dua bulan sebelum hari kematian paman Heechul, kita berlibur di rumah nya dan kau mendapat first heat mu disana"

Seokjin dapat merasakan jantung nya memompa darah 10x lebih cepat dari pada biasa nya. Tenggorokan nya mengering seperti kemarau tahunan di padang sahara. Pikiran nya berperang dalam genderang seriosa penyanyi jalanan. Ia sulit mencerna apapun hingga suara bass Taehyung yang sedalam palung Mariana memecah kekacauan nya.

"Selama seminggu penuh hanya paman yang bisa merawat hyung karena kalian sama-sama omega. Ia juga melarang kami untuk mendekati mu karena ia tahu kami adalah Alpha Superior. Insting nya berkata demikian"

"Paman Heechul juga memerintahkan kami untuk merahasiakan nya dari keluarga besar kita, karena dia tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada paman Ryeowook terjadi pada mu"

"Sejak saat itu, kami selalu mencampur obat suppressant sesuai dosis yang dianjurkan paman di makanan mu"

"Aku dan Namjoon juga bergantianme 'marking' mu, agar bau mu seperti Alpha dan tidak ada seorang pun yang curiga"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan kami hyung"

Seokjin membuka mulut nya namun tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari sana. Ia tercengang dan kacau. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Seokjin ingin memaksa diri nya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia sadar harus melakukan itu, namun rasa bersalah akan ketidaktahuan dan keteledoran nya membuat lidah itu kelu.

Jungkook yang menyaksikan semua itu dalam diam, tidak melepaskan pandangan nya dari Seokjin.

Rona sedih, tertekan dan berbagai ekspresi sendu yang tergambar di wajah cantik omega nya, menciptakan sayatan lebar di lubuk hati si Alpha yang terdalam.

Ingin rasa nya, Jungkook menculik Seokjin, memenjarakan nya dari realita dunia yang kejam dan mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang si Alpha pada omega nya. Namun, sebagian dari diri nya yang masih waras menahan impuls tersebut karena dia tidak siap untuk di benci Seokjin.

Jungkook akan melakukan nya nanti, tentu saja setelah ia menerima seluruh kepercayaan si omega. Sebelum itu, ia akan memastikan seluruh agenda nya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Katakan sesuatu!"

Bisikan suara baritone Namjoon memecah lamunan Jungkook. Ia dapat merasakan sikutan Taehyung di rusuk kanan nya, yang mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk bicara.

Jungkook berlutut dihadapan Seokjin. Ia menggenggam tangan itu seraya mencium jari manis omega nya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Jin hyung, aku akan menjadi pria luar biasa dan bertanggung jawab penuh atas diri mu"

Jimin terbelalak tidak percaya, ia sangat tertarik dengan romansa Romeo dan Juliet yang diperankan kedua mate itu sedangkan Taehyung dan Namjoon berteriak bersamaan sembari memukul kepala Jungkook.

"TAK AKAN KAMI RESTUI, BOCAH SIALAN!"

Jungkook melengos tidak peduli. Ia memandang si omega penuh harap. Kaki nya bergetar. Seluruh tubuh itu bergetar. Akan tetapi, Jungkook sudah menetapkan hati nya.

Walaupun Seokjin menatap Alpha itu dengan ekspresi tanpa emosi. Ia tidak dapat membohongi degupan jantung nya yang menghantam tulang rusuk itu.

Ia bahagia. Omega dalam diri nya berteriak kegirangan karena si Alpha menginginkan nya.

Sayangnya, rasa takut lebih besar menguasai diri itu. Seokjin takut jika perasaan, akan mengkhianati rasionalitas nanti nya.

"Kim SeokJin"

DEG

"Untuk saat ini dan selama nya, bersediakah kau menjadi omega, mate dan pasangan hidup ku?"

Seokjin menahan napas.

Semua manusia di ruangan tersebut menahan napas.

"Menikah lah dengan ku, hyung!"

Jungkook melontarkan kalimat tersebut tanpa ragu. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan makhluk kesayangan nya itu semakin erat.

Seokjin dapat melihat kesungguhan disana, dia yakin Alpha nya dapat membuat nya bahagia. Pertarungan terjadi dalam spektrum jiwa si Omega. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Jungkook yang iba dan penuh harap.

Sehingga untuk kesekian kali nya Seokjin menatap wajah Jimin dimana akhirnya rasionalitas menang. Seokjin sudah menetapkan pikiran nya.

Jungkook dan Seokjin memang pasangan yang ditakdirk. But fate is being a bitch. Masa depan mereka tergadai karena permainan takdir.

Seokjin tidak akan melawan arus. Hanya mereka yang siap mati, yang bisa melawan arus. Seokjin siap mati tapi dia tidak akan membawa Jungkook menuju kematian mereka.

Omega itu melepas genggaman kuat Alpha nya yang terlihat putus asa. Park Jimin yang dari tadi hanya diam dan membaca situasi, segera menghampiri Seokjin sembari melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang si Omega.

Ia membenamkan wajah Seokjin di lekuk leher nya dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah semua Alpha dihadapan nya.

"Seperti nya banyak terjadi kesalahpahaman disini, para Alpha Superior yang terhormat. Seokjin shi saat ini bukan lagi seorang Kim melainkan seorang Park"

Jungkook terlihat kesal melihat kilatan menyebalkan di manik Jimin serta bagaimana tangan pria itu dengan nyaman bertengger di tempat terbaik, di pinggul omega nya.

"Keluarga Kim sudah secara hukum melepaskan hak asuh Seokjin shi pada keluarga Park"

"Tidak ada lagi Kim Seokjin, yang ada hanya lah Park Seokjin, keluarga sah dari Park Jimin"

Namjoon dan Taehyung menggeram rendah karena muak mendengar pernyataan guru nya itu. Dengan kemarahan yang membakar dada nya, Taehyung tanpa komando segera angkat bicara.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, Ayam Kate sialan. Tidak mungkin Jin hyung setuju dengan keputusan bodoh yang sepihak tersebut"

"Ayam Kat-e?" Jimin terlihat shock mendengar panggilan Taehyung terhadap diri nya. Seperti kesetanan, Alpha itu tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Kami calon kepala keluarga Kim!"

"Semua keputusan harus atas sepengetahuan dan persetujuan aku ataupun Namjoon"

"Tidak peduli, ayah ataupun kakek. Mereka tidak memiliki hak dan wewenang untuk menutupi kebenaran dari kami, dasar pen-mmhhh"

Namjoon cepat-cepat membekap mulut Taehyung dan menimpali pernyataan kembaran nya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan Taehyung, professor Park. Tapi semua hal yang Taehyung katakan memang benar ada nya"

"Apakah anda memiliki bukti konkrit untuk mengkonfirmasi pernyataan anda?"

"Kenapa kami tidak pernah diberitahu mengenai hal krusial seperti ini? Saya dan Taehyung tidak akan segan-segan menuntut anda jika semua ini hanya lelucon buruk anda dan kakek kami"

Namjoon mendikte secara tegas dan diplomatis. Sedangkan, Taehyung menarik-narik lengan Seokjin dengan frustasi. Ia kesal dengan kebisuan Seokjin yang tidak berusaha menolak pernyataan Jimin.

"Hyung! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Katakan sesuatu! Kau hanya ingin memberi tahu semua hal bodoh ini, saat memanggil kami kesini?"

Namjoon menyikut rusuk Taehyung seraya berbisik 'Jangan berlebihan, jangan melakukan hal yang akan kau sesali nanti'. Namun seperti dirasuki iblis kemarahan, Taehyung tidak memperdulikan perkataan Namjoon.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA!"

"KALAU HYUNG BERSIKUKUH TETAP MENGIKUTI PERKATAAN SI KURCACI INI. JANGAN HARAP, AKU DAN NAMJOON AKAN MENGAKUI MU SEBAGAI SAUDARA KAMI LAGI"

Seokjin membenamkan wajah nya semakin dalam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Taehyung semurka ini. Omega dalam diri nya meringkuk ketakutan di sudut terdalam jiwa itu.

Jimin yang kesal melihat perlakuan Taehyung terhadap Seokjin, segera mengambil amplop cokelat berisi bukti konkrit hak asuh Jimin terhadap Seokjin dan melempar nya ke muka Alpha pemarah tersebut.

"Alpha memang makhluk barbar. Tidak bisakah kau berbicara lebih lembut dengan saudara mu sendiri. Baca itu dan menjauh dari Seokjin mulai dari sekarang!"

Namjoon membuka amplop tersebut secara tergesa-gesa. Ia membaca isi nya dengan lantang, agar terdengar oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Saya yang tertanda tangan dibawah ini kepala keluarga Kim, Kim Tae Pyung menjadi saksi pernikahan Kim Seokjin (omega) dan Park Jimin (omega) dan menyerahkan hak asuh atas Kim Seokjin kepada keluarga Park"

Ketiga Alpha Superior itu hanya bengong, mendengar hal tersebut. Entah kenapa, Otak cemerlang mereka tiba-tiba sulit mencerna perkataan Namjoon.

"Hm Menikah ternyata.." Namjoon, Jungkook dan Taehyung berucap lirih.

"MENIKAAHH!"

Jimin tersenyum sinis,mendengar reaksi menyenangkan dari tiga Alpha menyebalkan dihadapan nya. Ia menambahkan

"From now on, Please take care of me, my dearest brother in laws"

-TBC-

Siall..

Yahooo..

Howdy para pembaca tercinta Kookjin shipper sekalian..

Mudah-mudahan belum lupa cerita fight my own way. Kalau sudah, monggo di baca chap 1 nya lagi.

Saya gak ingat sudah berapa lama saya libur dari WP dan tidak terasa sudah sebanyak ini vote nya. Thank you so much..

Saya memang gak bisa up terlalu cepat tapi setidaknya saya berusaha.

Thanks for reading, voting and commenting. I really appreciated.

Comment dan vote anda benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Happy reading~


	6. chapter 6

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa Tuhan menciptakan omega dengan kemampuan terbatas?"

Pria tampan berlesung pipi sedalam samudra itu tersenyum penuh arti, lalu memeluk lebih erat punggung kecil dihadapan nya. Ia menyandarkan dagu itu di bahu si omega, sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja..." ucap nya lirih.

"Benarkah? Apakah karena penciuman kami yang lemah? Kau tahu omega hanya bisa mendeteksi bau Alpha"

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu menggeleng santai.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Entitas manis dalam pelukan si Alpha memiringkan kepala nya. Ia menatap lekat manik hazelnut itu, terlihat tertarik dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan belahan jiwa nya.

Pria tampan itu pura-pura berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan lihai mencuri kecupan di bibir tebal semerah plum milik kekasih nya.

"Tentu saja karena omega adalah makhluk paling istimewa yang Tuhan pernah ciptakan"

Ia mengelus pipi tembam itu seraya menghapus bekas saliva yang membasahi bibir erotis si omega.

"Cih"

Pria pendek bersurai gray ash itu menggerutu kesal sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ia mengutuk.

"Bodoh sekali, karena sesaat tadi aku percaya bahwa kau akan menjawab ku dengan serius"

"Terima kasih atas omong kosong mu, Tuan Rapper Jenius"

Jimin menekan setiap kata dalam kalimat nya. Si Alpha hanya bisa tertawa renyah melihat sarkasme menggemaskan mate nya. Wajah tampan itu ia sembunyikan di lekukan leher omega sembari berbisik rendah dengan suara baritone paling sensual yang ia miliki.

"Keterbatasan hanyalah stigma yang diciptakan masyarakat karena mereka tidak mau mengakui betapa istimewa nya seorang omega"

"Seperti Jiminie, omega paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui karena telah melampaui segala keterbatasan nya dan menjadi tempat pulang bagi entitas rendahan seperti ku"

"Aku percaya semua omega mempunyai jalan masing-masing untuk menghancurkan keterbatasan itu dan dapat menjadi tempat kembali untuk mereka yang sangat membutuhkan nya"

Senyuman kecil mengembang dengan indah di bibir tebal si Alpha. Kilauan mentari senja yang secara dramatis menimpa wajah tampan itu menyebabkan lesung pipi RM terlihat berkali lipat lebih bersinar di mata omega nya.

Park Jimin terkesima. Jantung nya bedegup kencang tanpa komando.

Melihat reaksi si omega yang tidak terduga, senyum itu seketika berubah menjadi seringai nakal.

"Oho, Apakah Jimin-ku jatuh cinta lagi dengan belahan jiwa nya yang gagah nan tampan ini?"

RM menutup muka nya yang memerah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Jimin menarik kedua pergelangan tangan RM lalu menggigit pipi si Alpha dengan gemas.

"Kau juga makhluk paling luar biasa yang pernah ku temui"

Mereka dengan dalam, bola mata satu sama lain. Omega itu tersenyum sangat manis hingga kelopak nya berbentuk bulan sabit sempurna.

"RM-ku yang gagah, rendah hati dan berwibawa. Kau harus lebih percaya dengan diri mu sendiri"

"Diatas dunia ini, siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi Alpha dari omega luar biasa seperti Park Jimin selain diri mu!"

Jimin memukul dada mochi nya dengan ekspresi bangga. Ia mengecup sekilas hidung si Alpha, penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintai mu, Park Jimin"

"Aku juga mencintai diri ku, Rap Monster"

RM terkekeh ringan, mendengar perkataan lucu si omega. Ia melumat bibir merah muda itu penuh cinta. Menenggelamkan belahan jiwa nya dalam rhapsody nafsu yang tidak berujung.

Memory itu lagi, memory bahagia namun berakhir menyedihkan antara Jimin dan belahan jiwa nya, RM. 15 tahun telah berlalu, namun ia masih berusaha menghapus ingatan itu, melenyapkan nya bersama dengan kematian RM yang begitu tiba-tiba.

-FMW-

Park Jimin menatap dengan pandangan kosong deretan lampu jalan yang menerangi kompleks sekolah swasta itu. Aktivitas internal relatif sudah meredup, menandakan malam telah larut.

Hanya tinggal beberapa staff dan siswa organisasi yang masih berada di area sekolah dan mereka sendiri sudah berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Jimin mengusap kedua mata nya yang kelelahan karena seharian menginspeksi dokumen-dokumen penting. Kim Minjae, sang diktator yang juga merangkap sebagai sekretaris nya mempekerjakan pimpinan sekolah itu dengan sangat keras.

Sekolah yang awalnya adalah sanctuary bagi Jimin dalam sekejap mata menjadi Inferno, karena tekanan yang tercipta dari dalam diri dan eksternal nya.

Jimin frustasi dan berkali-kali ingin melarikan diri, namun Minjae, si iblis berbalut omega cantik itu seratus persen akan menjadikan nya pekerja rodi plus romusha jika Jimin tetap nekat untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Walaupun begitu, Bukan berarti Jimin membenci Minjae ataupun pekerjaan nya. Mereka adalah beberapa hal yang menjadi alasan nya untuk tetap bertahan hidup (Setelah kematian RM, selama beberapa tahun omega tersebut mengalami depresi berat)

Akan tetapi, heat nya yang datang terlambat bulan itu, menjadikan tubuh nya lebih mudah lelah daripada biasa nya.

Jimin membenci diri nya. Dia benci tubuh nya. Dia benci kesendirian. Dia juga benci sifat nya yang melankolis. Namun semua itu tidak ada apa-apa nya dibanding kebencian nya menjadi seorang omega.

Struggle menjadi seorang omega sangat lah nyata. Tidak hanya tekanan dari masyarakat, tapi kondisi biologis tubuh mereka yang juga merepotkan.

Heat yang datang setiap bulan nya menyebabkan omega tidak bisa bekerja normal seperti individu lain.

Secara fisiologis, tubuh Jimin adalah seorang pria, walaupun omega pria jauh lebih cantik dibanding wanita kebanyakan, namun dia memiliki hardware layak nya pria dewasa.

Sayangnya, dalam tubuh itu terdapat perangkat tambahan lain bernama Uterus. Perangkat luar biasa yang mampu menjadikan Jimin dan omega pria umum nya seorang ibu.

Menjadi seorang ibu terdengar, tidak terlalu buruk bagi diri nya. Mungkin karena insting ke-Omega-an nya yang mengontrol pikiran tersebut.

Namun untuk menjadi seorang ibu, dibutuhkan seorang ayah. Yang artinya Jimin harus dibuahi oleh seorang Alpha, hingga mengandung dan diklaim untuk mengikat status mereka sebagai belahan jiwa.

Di atas dunia ini tidak ada makhluk yang lebih di benci nya selain Alpha, terlebih lagi Alpha Superior. 99.99% Alpha Superior yang pernah ia temui adalah pria brengsek yang menganggap diri mereka hebat.

Bagi Jimin yang merupakan bagian dari kaum peripheral dengan pemikiran revolusioner, Alpha adalah makhluk primitif yang mengimplementasikan hukum rimba hanya karena mereka kuat dalam banyak hal.

Tidak ada simpati maupun penghargaan bagi sub gender yang jauh lebih rendah. Mereka melihat omega sebagai lubang dan wadah untuk bereproduksi.

Sedangkan para Alpha menganggap beta sebagai angkatan kerja yang akan selalu patuh dengan sistem yang mereka ciptakan. Hal ini tentu pola pikir yang tidak kompeten untuk makhluk yang sangat diagungkan oleh masyarakat.

Oleh karena itu, sebagai 0.1% omega yang beruntung, Jimin berupaya melindungi semua omega yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Dengan berbagai cara, persuasif ataupun koersif, ia mengadopsi -membeli- para omega yang tidak diinginkan oleh keluarga mereka.

Jimin menjadi sahabat, orang tua serta kakak bagi para subgender minoritas tersebut. Ia juga menciptakan sekolah yang setara serta anti diskriminasi bagi semua sub-gender, demi mengabulkan permintaan terakhir mate nya, RM yang terbunuh karena idealisme nya sendiri.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, ketika Jimin telah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan nya.

Pria itu segera menuju kantor Minjae yang berada disebelah ruangan dan memerintahkan omega tersebut meninggalkan semua berkas yang belum selesai hari itu.

"Minjae-ah, ayo pulang"

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintai pekerjaan mu. Tapi heat mu bulan ini akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau memaksa diri mu terlalu keras"

Minjae mengangkat wajah nya dari tumpukan dokumen yang mengubur sebagian besar tubuh kecil itu.

Kantung mata panda yang menggantung di bawah iris amber tersebut menjadi saksi bisu kerja keras nya hari itu. Ia tersenyum lelah sembari menutup laptop yang menyala dihadapan nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan mu, Jiminnie"

"Tentu saja" sahut Jimin bangga. Ia menarik tangan Minjae menuju satu-satu nya sofa kulit di tempat tersebut dan duduk saling berhadapan disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jae-ah? Aku tidak pernah melihat mu bekerja sekeras ini sebelum nya. Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?" tanya Jimin dengan alis bertaut dan rona khawatir yang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Minjae dan mengelus nya. Mengalirkan simpati dan afeksi dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon"

"Tidakkah mereka terlihat seperti V dan RM di mata mu?" ucap Minjae tiba-tiba, sembari memandang kedua iris gelap Jimin yang langsung bergetar karena mendengar empat nama tersebut.

Ia dapat melihat kesedihan di manik itu, merongrong perasaan bersalah yang mulai berbenih di jiwa nya. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa penasaran nya.

"Mengapa kau harus mengungkit-ungkit orang-orang yang sudah mati?" ucap Jimin dingin.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal bodoh seperti itu. Mereka manusia yang berbeda, Minjae-ah. Kim Taehyung dan Namjoon mungkin baru lahir ketika RM dan V mati. Tidak mungki-"

Perkataan nya terhenti ketika Jimin melihat determinasi di mata sahabat nya. Omega itu melepaskan genggaman nya dari tangan Minjae seraya memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi aku bisa merasakan nya, Jimin-ah. Perasaan yang ikut mati bersama V 15 tahun yang lalu, sekarang hidup kembali karena Taehyung"

"Omega dalam tubuh ku mengenali Alpha dalam diri Kim Taehyung, seperti aku mengenali Alpha dalam diri V"

Minjae menarik dagu Jimin, memaksa pria itu kembali menatap nya. Omega itu lalu mendekap sahabat nya sembari menyenderkan dagu itu di pundak Jimin.

"Kau mengetahui nya. Apakah tubuh mu merespon keberadaan Kim Namjoon?" Jimin terlihat ragu untuk mengungkapkan fakta tersebut, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka terlihat begitu sama. Mengapa tubuh ku bereaksi karena nya"

"Seperti RM dan V terlahir kembali untuk mengejek ku, karena tidak bisa membalaskan dendam mereka. Aku takut, Jae-ah" sahut omega manis itu sembari menekuk kedua kaki nya ke tubuh. Menenggelamkan wajah nya di lutut, dimana aura kesedihan mulai meradiasi diri itu.

Minjae menghela napas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan diri nya menjadi penyebab Jimin depresi kembali. Dia bertekad akan melakukan segala cara demi mengetahui kebenaran nya. Kebenaran akan segala kekacauan ini.

Pria itu memegang kedua bahu Jimin, memaksa omega tersebut untuk menegakkan tubuh nya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan sahabat serta penyelamat hidup nya tersebut.

"Hey, Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersama mu, kita akan menghadapi nya bersama"

"Selain itu, aku akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Hmm"

Tidak ada jawaban. Minjae memeluk Jimin dengan erat, membenamkan ingatan masa lalu itu pada tarian macabre antara empat entitas senyawa yang dipermainkan oleh takdir.

What a mess!

-FMW-

Tidak banyak yang Seokjin inginkan di dunia ini. Dia hanya ingin, Tuhan mengabulkan dua permintaan nya. Dua hal sederhana yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diterima nya setelah menjadi Omega, jika saja Seokjin bersikeras tetap hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga Kim.

Oleh karena nya, pertemuan takdir Kim Seokjin dengan Park Jimin dan Kim Minjae di SMA Hwagae malam itu, tepat setelah aksidental mating nya dengan Jungkook merupakan bentuk harapan baru dan jawaban atas doa omega tersebut.

Jimin dan Minjae tidak hanya penyelamat hidup Seokjin. Namun mereka juga Fairy Godmothers nya. Kedua pria itu telah membuktikan, bahwa mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk mengabulkan dua impian Jin.

Impian kecil yang selayaknya menjadi hak dasar setiap manusia. Karena Seokjin hanya ingin hidup aman bersama orang-orang yang dia sayangi dan diakui sebagai seorang individu di dunia ini, tidak peduli apapun sub gender nya. Sederhana dan Klasik.

Seokjin sadar, ia sangat egois karena memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari sekutu loyal nya, Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Derajat mereka berbeda. Kapabilitas kedua saudara nya Superior. Mereka tidak dapat membangun impian bersama. Mereka memiliki masa depan yang berbeda.

Seokjin tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang membahayakan kedua saudara nya tersebut. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon dan Taehyung merelakan kebahagian, kekuasaan serta tanggung jawab mereka demi Seokjin.

Bagaimanapun juga, Namjoon dan Taehyung adalah pewaris utama serta penerus legacy keluarga Kim.

Seminggu yang lalu, tepat setelah heat nya selesai. Seokjin menyetujui tawaran Jimin untuk mengadopsi nya. Ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan kakek Kim untuk mendapat izin, karena orang tua baru nya itu akan mengurusi segala berkas formal maupun persetujuan informal dari keluarga Kim.

Jimin tidak pernah memberi tahu proses detail, bagaimana ia melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, pria itu mengakui bahwa ia menggunakan manuver koersif dan sedikit cara kotor untuk mencapai keinginan nya.

Sesuai persetujuan, Seokjin akan hidup bersama omega lain di rumah kedua penyelamat nya tersebut.

Kim Junmyeon atau Suho dan Byun Baekhyun memiliki latar belakang yang sama, namun dengan cerita yang berbeda dari Seokjin. Mereka diadopsi oleh Jimin dan Minjae sejak berusia 5 tahun. Dan menjadi teman baik Seokjin saat dia baru saja masuk ke keluarga tersebut.

Seokjin merasa diterima dan menemukan tempat nya untuk belajar serta mengekspresikan diri. Semua omega di rumah tersebut tidak lemah. Mereka memiliki suara untuk menegakkan idealisme masing-masing. Hal yang tidak Jin miliki, bahkan saat dia masih berstatus Alpha.

Dalam didikan nya, Jimin dan Minjae memastikan setiap dari mereka mempunyai kepercayaan diri untuk berjalan sejajar dengan sub-gender lain.

Hanya karena memiliki Uterus dan mengalami Heat, omega bukanlah makhluk submissive. Sex adalah hak bukan kewajiban. Omega berhak menolak mate nya yang ingin bercinta, tanpa persetujuan nya.

Sejak secara resmi pindah ke rumah Jimin dan Minjae, tepat nya selama dua minggu ini, Seokjin tidak pernah datang ke sekolah ataupun menemui kedua saudara nya. Dia hanya menghubungi mereka secara virtual, melalui pesan suara ataupun pesan singkat.

Dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan mate nya Jungkook. Dia tidak siap melihat respon Namjoon dan Taehyung akan keputusan final nya.

Namun, Jimin dan Minjae terus meyakinkan Seokjin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Keluarga Kim tidak akan bisa menyakiti nya karena kedua orang tua baru nya itu akan selalu melindungi Seokjin.

Seokjin menggenggam kebebasan yang ia rindukan. Ia mendapatkan segala kebahagiaan duniawi yang diimpikan. Secara pertalian darah, dia masih saudara kandung Namjoon dan Taehyung. Sedangkan secara takdir, Seokjin adalah mate Jungkook.

Saat ini, tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Seharusnya, tidak ada yang ia takutkan. Namun semua nya terlalu mudah. Takdir terlalu berbaik hati pada nya. Seokjin mulai takut akan badai yang akan datang setelah dia hidup dalam keamanan dan kenyamanan. Seokjin takut akan terpaan kuat yang membuat nya kehilangan arah dan tersesat dalam ketidaktahuan nya sendiri. Tidak pernah kembali. Lalu lenyap.

-FMW-

"Jinnie-hyung, pilih yukgaejang atau seolleongtang ?

"Yukgaejang"

"Jelly bean atau Ice Cream?"

"Jelly Bean"

"Rumah atau Apartemen?"

"Rumah"

"Bottom atau Top?"

"Bottom"

"Jeon Jungkook atau Oh Sehun?"

"Jeon Jungkook. Ah! Sial"

Seokjin secara tidak sadar membekap mulut nya dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

Menggunakan gulungan buku di genggaman itu, ia refleks memukul cukup keras lengan atas Baekhyun yang langsung terbahak-bahak melihat reaksitersebut.

Baekhyun segera berlari ke belakang Suho, berlindung di balik omega yang hampir seukuran dengan dirinya.

Ia tentu saja tidak siap dihajar oleh Seokjin, si worldwide shoulder dan mantan Alpha yang memiliki mentalitas Superior.

Walaupun secara pribadi Baekhyun sangat yakin, Seokjin tidak akan pernah melakukan kekerasan, mengingat betapa lembut sifat omega itu.

Namun Baekhyun tetap berlari kearah Suho, karena ingin memancing reaksi tambahan hyung nya itu.

Manusia itu sangat menarik. Baekhyun secara khusus menyukai reaksi kedua omega cantik namun tampan itu. Kenapa?. Karena Seokjin dan Suho tidak pernah merusak ekspektasi nya.

Terbukti, saat ini Suho mendelik tajam ke arah Omega termuda di ruangan tersebut sembari menggulung buku yang sedang dibaca nya.

"Hyung-nim, jangan melihat ku seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh. Hm" ucap Baekhyun dengan raut memelas. Ia mengambil calon instrument pemukul itu dari jemari Suho dan meletakkan nya dengan aman di meja.

Baekhyun sangat mengenal diri Suho, luar dan dalam. Tidak seperti Jin yang baru dikenal nya beberapa minggu ini, Baekhyun sudah hidup bersama Suho sejak kecil.

Pada dasar nya Suho adalah omega yang manis dan penyabar. Ia relatif tegas dengan diri nya sendiri, namun penuh pertimbangan terhadap orang lain.

Sehingga akan sangat mengejutkan jika omega seperti itu selalu bereaksi keras setiap Baekhyun melibatkan nama Sehun dalam setiap permainan bodoh nya.

Bahkan seperti radio rusak, Suho berkali-kali telah memproklamirkan kepada semua orang di rumah tersebut bahwa diri nya tidak sudi mengakui Oh Sehun sebagai Alpha nya, terlebih lagi diklaim oleh pria tersebut.

Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan kemeja Suho dengan puppy eyes nya. Lalu mengecup pipi lembut omega itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku janji tidak akan menyebut nama Alpha mu lagi. Mulutku terkunci" ujar Baekhyun sok manis sembari merapatkan bibir nya. Ia mengacungkan V sign sebagai tanda penepatan janji nya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi berjanji akan hal yang tidak bisa ia tepati.

Suho geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Jin hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan omega manis tersebut.

Mereka bisa memaklumi sifat Baekhyun yang heboh dan antik. Karena bocah itu seperti nya memang diciptakan, tidak untuk berdiam diri dan menutup mulut nya.

Semua karakteristik itu mengingatkan Jin pada adik kecil nya, Taehyung yang juga sangat childish dan hyperactive.

"Ah hyung! Aku ada ide!" sahut Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia duduk diatas pangkuan Suho seraya mengelus dada mungil omega tersebut dengan nakal.

"Apalagi? Aku akan benar-benar memukul mu, jika kau bicara yang aneh-aneh" Suho memijat kepala nya dengan kesal, sembari merenggangkan jemari nya. Ia pura-pura bersiap menghajar bocah dihadapan nya kapan saja.

Walaupun terlihat tidak tertarik, Suho dan Jin sebenarnya penasaran juga dengan ide Baekhyun.

"Tidak aneh, sungguh! Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik untuk kalian berdua"

"Hm!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminjamkan Park Chanyeol dan Lee Jaehwan saat Suho-hyung dan Jin-hyung heat bulan depan? Ide bagus kan?" seru bocah itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Jin hanya bisa ternganga, sedangkan Suho sangat berang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Ia baru saja mau memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan kepalan ketika sebuah tangan menahan nya. Minjae menahan tangan Suho yang siap melayang dengan indah di tulang tengkorak bocah nakal tersebut.

"Hey Cabe, sejak kapan Alpha bisamenjadi properti mu? Aku tidak pernah mendidik mu menjadi pria seperti ini" sahut Jimin ringan sambil menyentil dahi Baekhyun dengan 60% kekuatan nya.

"SAKIT! JIMINNIE Sialan.."

Si korban langsung mengerang dangdut karena sentilan kecil tersebut, lalu berlari menuju kamar dan mengunci nya dari dalam.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berusaha menyusul Baekhyun. Sebab, mereka pikir dia pantas mendapatkan teguran tersebut.

Suho tersenyum manis ke arah Jimin dan Minjae, seraya mengambil tas kerja dan jas mereka.

"Jimin-hyung! Minjae-hyung! Selamat datang. Kalian mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya nya cepat. Jin bergeser dari tempat nya, memberikan Jimin space untuk duduk. Sedangkan, Minjae duduk di sofa sebelah mereka.

"Thanks, Junmyeon-ah. Tapi aku dan Jimin ada pembicaraan penting dengan Seokjin. Bisakah kamu pergi ke kamar sekarang?" Suho tersenyum maklum.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku akan membawa jas dan tas kalian ke kamar. Ok" Minjae menggangguk sembari tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Selamat malam Jinnie" kata Suho lirih. Ia berjalan menuju tangga dan menghilang di balik pintu cokelat pertama di lantai dua tersebut.

Jimin mulai celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar nya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengar percakapan tersebut kecuali mereka bertiga. Ia menghela napas panjang seperti kehilangan banyak energi.

Minjae juga tidak membantu, ia hanya mengelus punggung Jimin, seolah-olah usahanya dapat menenangkan Omega tersebut.

Seokjin yang melihat tingkah aneh kedua orang tua angkat nya, dibuat kebingungan karena tidak biasa nya mereka bertingkah demikian. Ia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jiminnie, Minjae-hyung! Jangan membuatku takut! Kenapa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" ujar Seokjin dengan raut wajah khawatir. Suara nya ia paksakan setenang mungkin.

Sedari tadi, ia menerka-nerka akan kearah mana pembicaraan ini berjalan. Namun, hanya nama Jungkook, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang mencuat. Ia menyerah. Tidak ada guna nya khawatir. All is well. All is well.

"Eum. Begini Seokjin-ah..." Minjae menggantung kata-kata nya. Sedangkan Jimin terlihat semakin frustasi dari waktu ke waktu.

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang hal buruk.. Juga tidak bisa dibilang hal tidak buruk.. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?" ulang Jin dengan kaku dan kebingungan.

"Emm..."

"HYUNG!" Minjae menatap lekat mata Seokjin, lalu menutup nya dengan dramatis.

"Hanya saja Jimin melakukan kesalahan" kata Minjae cepat.

"Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa?" Jin menyahut tidak kalah cepat. Ia hampir gila karena penasaran. Jantung nya berdetak sangat kencang karena Minjae terus menggantung kalimat nya.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Minjae, memohon kepada omega tersebut, agar menghentikan omongan nya. Ia sangat malu dan takut dibenci oleh anak angkat nya karena kesalahan tersebut. Jimin berjanji akan membawa kesalahan itu hingga kematian nya.

Minjae yang baru menyadari aura drama yang sedang bermain diantara mereka, langsung menampar pipi nya sendiri dan mendelik kesal pada Jimin.

"Sial! Kenapa juga aku harus ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana. Toh, ini kesalahan mu? Lagipula Seokjin bukan Baekhyun, si ratu drama, Jimin-ah. Dia akan mengerti"

Lengan Jimin langsung ditepis Minjae yang mulai tenang dan waras. Ia berdehem pelan sembari memasang posisi professional nya yang terlihat formal dan elegan.

"Begini, Seokjin-ah. Masalah ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, hanya saja sedikit merepotkan"

"Minggu lalu, Jimin melakukan kesalahan dalam pengisian form adopsi. Seharusnya ia mengisi nama mu di kolom pengadopsian anak seperti Suho dan Baekhyun. Tetapi karena si bodoh ini lagi tidak fokus, dia mengisi nya di kolom istri. Jadi, yap. Secara hukum, kalian resmi menikah"

Minjae menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Seokjin menghembuskan lega sembari mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia harus lebih mengurangi intensitas khawatir nya. Sejak mengenal Baekhyun dan tinggal bersama nya, entah kenapa hidup Seokjin jadi penuh drama. Dia melakukan mental note untuk mengurangi itu juga.

Seokjin menepuk pundak Jimin seraya menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibir kecil nya keatas. Omega iu tersenyum sangat manis kepada ayah angkat nya, hingga sesaat tadi, Jimin sekilas melihat malaikat dengan dua sayap bersinar sempurna dihadapan nya.

"Calm down, Jimin-ah. Setiap manusia pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan. Satu atau seribu kesalahan tidak bisa menjadi indikasi inkompetensi seseorang. Kesalahan itu sangat manusiawi ok?"

"All is well.. All is well"

Park Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan terkesima. Ia mengelus pipi tembam Seokjin seraya menunjukkan eye smile kebanggannya.

"Kehidupan dan pengalaman mendidik mu dengan sangat baik, Seokjin-ah" kata Jimin lirih. Seokjin tertawa renyah.

"Ya dong, hyung. Nama ku bukan nya Kim Seokjin, jika aku ikut terpengaruh hal bodoh seperti itu"

Dengan menggenggam jemari kecil Jimin, Seokjin meletakkan kedua tangan itu dipangkuan nya lalu perhatian itu berbalik kepada Minjae.

"Minjae-hyung, tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan? Misalnya melaporkan ke kantor catatan sipil bahwa terjadi kesalahan dalam pengisian form. Lalu meng'cancel' surat tersebut dan melakukan proses legalitas dari awal?" Minjae berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk ringan.

"Tentu saja, itu bisa dilakukan" ujar nya enteng.

"Namun, karena surat pernikahan nya sudah dicetak. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk melakukan semua nya dari awal. Rabu depan mungkin akan mulai ku urus kembali. Masih banyak hal lain yang belum terhandle"

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

Minjae mengangguk. Ia melipat tangan nya di dada sembari mendecak kearah Jimin yang terlihat seperti bola kecil, karena menekuk paha ke tubuh nya.

"Kau lihat! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan" omel Minjae kepada sahabat nya. Ia beralih ke arah Seokjin yang menatap insiden langka antara kedua omega tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kamu tahu Seokjin? Belum sempat berpikir jernih, si pendek ini sudah membuat ku panik duluan. Dia memaksa ku untuk mengganti surat itu malam ini juga, hingga aku harus menghubungi semua pegawai disana. Gila saja! kamu bisa menyuruh birokrat untuk kerja lembur.. Blallala" Minjae mengeluh panjang lebar.

Ia masih menyimpan kesal pada sahabat nya itu. Jimin merangkul Minjae dan berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada pria tersebut. Sedangkan Seokjin tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap apapun yang dipikirkan nya.

"Jiminnie! Minjae-hyung! Bisakah kita melakukan pertemuan dengan para Alpha senin depan?"

"Huh?"

Minjae dan Jimin hanya terpaku melihat seringai nakal di bibir Seokjin.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu" ucap nya kemudian.

-TBC-

Ok ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis dan yang paling membosankan so far.

Filler chapter ini untuk meluruskan kebingungan sebelum nya dan menciptakan kebingungan baru.

Happy reading

Vote dan comment sangat ditunggu..


	7. chapter 7

_Hidup itu bukan tentang Persamaan_

 _Tapi tentang perbedaan_

 _Bukan tentang Kebahagiaan_

 _Tapi tentang Perjuangan_

 _Tidak dengan cara kita memulai_

 _Tapi bagaimana cara kita mengakhiri_

 _Tentang proses dan hasil_

 _Tentang harapan dan realita_

 _-FMW-_

Jungkook sedang berjalan menuju kelas nya ketika bahu itu tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan tubuh lain yang tiba-tiba muncul, berlawanan arah dari nya.

Jungkook kaget namun refleks menahan pinggang itu agar tidak terpental, akibat benturan kuat mereka. Ia tidak perlu melihat wajah, untuk mengetahui siapa pria di pelukan nya tersebut.

Jungkook sangat mengenal bau familiar yang menguar dari pemilik leher indah itu. Aroma vanilla dan rumput basah yang menguasai indera penciuman serta relung jiwa nya.

Kim Seokjin, mate Jungkook yang telah mengikat janji dengan orang lain, menatap Alpha nya dengan pandangan terkejut dan menyelidik.

Ia segera melepas tangan si Alpha yang masih bertengger di pinggang itu sembari mengibas debu invisible di seragam nya.

"Jin-hyung sedang apa disini ?"

Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah bingung dan kesal?.

Entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah mate nya itu, ia langsung teringat peristiwa menyebalkan yang terjadi dua hari lalu.

Bagaimana Seokjin menolak pernyataan cinta nya dengan alasan sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan nya sepanjang sisa pembicaraan.

Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangan nya dari wajah si omega, ketika menyadari cara Seokjin menatap nya. Masih dengan mata yang sama, Sensual dan Fuckable.

Seokjin mungkin tidak menyadari bagaimana kedua manik jernih dan senyum itu menggoyahkan rasionalitas si Alpha.

Ia dengan canggung mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya ke tempat yang akan ia tuju.

"Aku mau ke kantor guru, kamu ada urusan apa di kelas omega, Jeon-shii?" tanya Jin dengan wajah polos yang juga kebingungan.

Pemilik mata secantik kijang itu mengerlip dramatis dalam pandangan si Alpha, membuat pria itu sedikit tergagap.

"A-Aku maau ke kelas-"

"Tunggu! Kelas Omega ?" Jungkook cepat-cepat melihat papan nama kelas yang berada di atas kepala mereka. Disana terukir tulisan "12 Omega 1" dengan font Times New Roman yang sangat besar.

Sial.

Berarti Jungkook sedang berada di lorong omega. Kebiasaan lama memang sulit dihilangkan.

Karena, kelas nya dulu adalah "12 Omega 2", tepat di sebelah kelas Seokjin saat ini. Ia secara tidak sadar telah berjalan ke area terlarang bagi resident lain khusus nya Alpha. Jungkook sungguh akan mendapat masalah besar, jika sampai tertangkap basah oleh salah satu penghuni resident tersebut.

"Jin-hyung, aku tidak sengaja berjalan kesini. Bisakah kamu merahasiakan nya dari guru omega lain?" ujar Jungkook terlihat khawatir dan gelisah. Ia harus bergegas pergi dari sana. Ia tidak siap, menerima detensi karena kelalaian nya.

Pria itu baru saja berbalik untuk berlari menuju kelas nya, ketika Seokjin tiba-tiba menahan lengan kekar itu.

"Jeon-shii!" teriakan dari suara manis itu menggema di lorong sepi dan terdengar mengiba.

Jungkook berhenti, membeku namun tidak berbalik. Ia menunggu tindakan si omega selanjutnya. Persetan mendapat masalah. Dari nada suara Seokjin, Jungkook seperti nya akan mendengar kesempatan besar yang sangat langka.

"Aku butuh bantuan mu" bisik omega itu kemudian dengan wajah menunduk. Ia menggenggam erat lengan si Alpha, yang memutuskan untuk tidak merespon ucapan nya.

Seokjin sebenarnya sangat malu untuk meminta bantuan kepada pria yang sedang memunggungi nya ini. Setelah berkali-kali menyakiti perasaan Jungkook dan berkali-kali juga merendahkan Alpha itu.

Seokjin merasa tidak pantas untuk berdiri, terlebih lagi berbicara dengan nya. Namun, ia juga sadar bahwa Jungkook adalah option terakhir nya.

"Bisakah kamu menyampaikan pesan ku untuk Taehyung dan Namjoon?"

"Aku ingin berbicara kepada mereka untuk terakhir kali nya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku jelaskan" cicit Seokjin pada akhirnya

Bodoh.

Jungkook mengutuk diri nya yang selalu terbawa perasaan dan berharap terlalu banyak pada si omega. Ia berpikir Seokjin akan memberikan kejelasan tentang hubungan mereka. Tetapi, si Omega itu tidak pernah memikirkan diri nya. Seokjin tidak pernah mempertimbangkan perasaan nya.

Jungkook sangat kesal. Penekanan apostrof ganda pada kata "sangat". Ia benar-benar muak dan kecewa pada Seokjin. Ia tidak bisa mentolerir ini lagi.

Jungkook melepas dengan kasar genggaman Seokjin pada lengannya. Lalu, berbalik menghadap pria itu, sembari mendelik jemu kearah mate nya. Dia merasa marah dan frustasi. Seokjin tidak menghargai nya sebagai seorang Alpha dan manusia. Dia hanya memikirkan diri nya sendiri.

Tidak ada harapan bagi masa depan Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dari awal Seokjin telah menginjak-injak harga diri nya hingga tidak bersisa. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk membayar perlakuan tersebut?.

"Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia yang lebih mengerikan daripada diri mu, omega" cerca Jungkook dengan tenang, sembari menyeringai sarkatis. Ia memukul dinding marmer di belakang Seokjin, menyudutkan si pihak submissive dalam kukungan lengan serta tubuh atletis nya. Omega itu tersentak. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hingga Seokjin dapat mencium aroma pinus favorite nya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Jeon-shii?" Seokjin memukul kepala nya secara virtual karena tergagap. Aroma pinus yang sangat dekat itu, sungguh merangsang sisi submissive dalam diri nya.

"Manipulative dan Arrogant. Kau sangat tahu aku menyukai mu, sehingga kau dapat mengontrol perasaan ku dengan bebas. Tidakkah itu sudah sangat keterlaluan, Kim Seokjin-shii ?"

Mata gelap itu setajam elang, menelanjangi mangsa nya dengan gairah dan ketakutan yang menggerogoti benak si omega. Seokjin gentar juga, merasakan feromon Alpha yang mulai menyebar dari tubuh Jungkook. Sebercik ketakutan menginvasi omega dalam tubuh itu. Seokjin takut, namun harga diri itu tidak akan membiarkan nya terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Alpha tersebut. Sembari tertawa sinis yang dibuat-buat, ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku melukai harga diri mu sebagai seorang Superior. Tapi, itu urusan antara diri mu dan perasaan mu, Alpha. Aku tidak pernah memaksa mu untuk jatuh cinta kepada ku"

Seokjin melawan Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin yang sayang nya, tidak terlalu mengintimidasi. Ia menyentuh dagu tajam si Alpha dengan sensual.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan orang lain atas kebodohan mu sendiri. Itu semua salah mu, karena memilih untuk menjadi manusia yang mudah dikontrol dengan perasaan"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya menggunakan otak mu yang Jenius ini untuk menganalisa tujuan orang lain, Tuan Sempurna?" balas Seokjin dengan lancang. Ia menggenggam buku-buku jemari nya hingga memutih, menahan degupan hebat yang hampir melukai tulang rusuk itu.

1 point untuk Seokjin.

Jungkook menunduk. Menahan tawa dan tangis yang disebabkan oleh tamparan telak Omega nya. Seokjin nya masih sama, cenderung realistis dan tidak berperasaan. Walaupun, hati nya sangat sakit, karena ucapan Seokjin yang kasar dan terus terang.

Tetapi aneh nya terdapat perasaan lain yang tumbuh dalam diri Jungkook. Perasaan menggelitik yang memacu dopamine, seratonin dan oxytocin nya, untuk tidak berhenti berproduksi hanya karena ucapan lancang Kim Seokjin.

Terdengar hiperbolis dan menjijikkan. Namun begitulah kenyataan nya.

Tidak peduli, jika orang lain mengatakan diri nya sebagai seorang masochist sejati atau Alpha bodoh dan tidak berpendirian. Luka dan rasa sakit yang Seokjin torehkan pada nya terasa perih. Namun, perih yang menyenangkan, karena memberikan letupan baru dalam hidup Jungkook yang kosong dan monotone.

Ia sungguh baru menyadari, alasan diri nya begitu tertarik dengan Seokjin. Mengapa Jungkook dapat melakukan hal-hal memalukan di luar nalar nya. Mengapa ia terus berusaha untuk diterima oleh si omega. Mengapa seorang Kim Seokjin masih begitu berharga di mata nya, setelah semua usaha nya tidak dihargai dan sia-sia.

Seokjin is tough cooky. Dia adalah lawan yang sangat sulit ditaklukkan. Kokoh dan keras kepala. Cara persuasif maupun koersif, tidak mampu menembus dinding kokoh bernama Kim Seokjin.

Jungkook sadar bahwa bocah kekanak-kanakan seperti diri nya pasti akan mengalami culture shock, ketika mencoba untuk menyelami spectrum jiwa Seokjin yang kompleks dan berongga. Normal nya, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menanggung hal tersebut.

Jungkook akan gila jika ia tidak keluar dari zona nyaman nya. Ia harus menaikkan level permainan nya. Ia harus menerima rasa sakit sebagai rutinitas keseharian. Bukankah usaha keras memiliki akar yang pahit namun berbuah manis?

Jungkook berdecak, seraya mengusak rambut hitam nya dengan kasar. Ia mengecup bibir Seokjin, menjilat bekas lipbalm si omega yang menempel di bibir bawah nya.

"Sial! Kenapa kau bisa semanis ini hyung. You have me wrapped around your little finger" ujar si tampan dengan helaan napas. Ia mengelus leher jenjang Seokjin, menampilkan senyum terbaik nya demi mendapat kepercayaan si omega.

Seokjin hanya bisa termangu, mencoba mencerna reaksi aneh Alpha di hadapan nya. Bukankah Jungkook seharusnya marah kepada nya. Seokjin sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima, paling tidak satu pukulan dari Alpha tersebut. But nothing is better than this reaction.

"Kamu tidak marah, Jungkook-ah? Kamu tidak membenci ku?"

Seokjin menatap si Alpha dengan gamang. Ia sangat heran dengan perubahan sikap Jungkook yang begitu cepat dan tidak bisa ditebak. Pria itu seperti memiliki kepribadian lain dalam diri nya. Kepribadian yang mampu mengontrol tiap realm emosi nya.

"Tentu saja aku marah, hyung. Berkali-kali, aku hampir membenci mu"

"Tapi perasaan ku tidak sedangkal itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu. Aku tidak peduli, jika hyung sudah menikah. Hyung dan Jimin-songsaengnim memang terikat secara hukum, tapi kalian tidak akan pernah menjadi mate. Jin-hyung akan selalu menjadi belahan jiwa ku" ujar Jungkook lugas sembari tertawa kecil. Seokjin dapat merasakan wajah nya memanas setelah mendengar pernyataan Alpha itu. Rona kemerahan bersemu di pipi serta telinga peach nya.

Dengan manis, Jungkook mengacungkan jari kelingking nya kepada Seokjin, mengisyaratkan Omega itu untuk menautkan jari mereka. Seokjin hanya menurut. Ia menautkan jari nya dan refleks menempelkan dahi nya ke dahi Jungkook, hingga ujung hidung mereka bertemu.

"Kamu mau melakukan Pinky promise, Jk-ah?" Jungkook mengangguk kecil dengan bunny smile nya yang menggemaskan. Ia menarik pinggul Jin kearah nya, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin ada jaminan yang mengikat kita secara perpetuasi. Yang melanggar janji nya akan menelan seribu jarum. Bagaimana, hyung?" Seokjin sangat lemah melihat sisi manis Alpha nya tersebut. Jungkook masih kekanak-kanakan, tapi Seokjin dapat melihat keseriusan di matanya.

"Menakutkan tapi baiklah" ucap Seokjin pelan. Jungkook berbisik dengan suara satu oktaf lebih rendah dari suara normal nya.

"Jin-hyung, aku Jeon Jungkook berjanji akan selalu membantu mu dalam kondisi sesulit apapun"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk melakukan semua hal yang tidak kau inginkan"

"Aku akan selalu berada di dekat mu dan melindungi mu"

"Tapi, aku juga sangat menginginkan mu. Aku butuh sedikit afeksi mu untuk menenangkan diri ku. Bisakah hyung berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaan ini?"

Seokjin merespon dengan anggukan dalam diam. Selama Jungkook bersedia membantu nya, tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa Seokjin lakukan. Ia akan melakukan segala nya, tidak peduli apapun itu.

Seokjin menatap manik gelap Jungkook yang exquisite dan exotic. Tenggelam dalam lautan cakrawala yang stagnan. Napas mereka berpacu dalam sinkronisasi konstan.

Seokjin dapat merasakan diri nya tertarik pada gravitasi napas si Alpha. Begitu pula, Jungkook yang tersesat dalam manik hazelnut jernih omega nya. Aroma pinus dan vanilla bersinergi, melingkupi seluruh tubuh mereka menjadi satu.

Jungkook menyapa bibir merah Seokjin dengan lidahnya. Menikmati lipbalm rasa strawberry itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menggoda. Jujur saja, ia sangat bernafsu untuk merampas 'keperawanan' bibir cherry itu, namun Jungkook sebaliknya malah menghujani nya dengan saliva. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan sebagai pembuka sesi panas mereka.

Alpha itu menggigit bibir Seokjin dengan lembut, meminta omega tersebut untuk membuka mulut nya. Seokjin mendesah tertahan ketika Jungkook menjelajahi indra sensitif nya dengan seksama.

"Emmh~" lenguhan erotis itu merangsang si omega untuk menyerahkan diri nya kepada si Alpha.

Seokjin menutup mata, merespon lumatan bibir tipis Jungkook yang terasa manis dan hangat. Tertimbun dalam gumulan hasrat dan syahwat, kedua nya menyatukan napas dalam ciuman yang lembut dan romantis.

Pagutan mereka intim dan dalam, namun sesuai tarikan napas yang senada. Tidak ada yang terburu-buru. Seokjin mengalungkan lengan nya di leher Jungkook, menikmati setiap detik pergerakan bibir mereka yang seirama. Jungkook mengulum bibir omega nya dengan libido yang terkontrol. Merasakan keberadaan eros dalam tiap jengkal lumatan yang penuh keinginan. Mereka memperoleh waktu terbaik di dunia.

Jungkook dan Seokjin melepaskan tautan mereka dengan napas terengah-engah. Terkekeh kecil, karena melihat rona kemerahan yang mewarnai pipi masing-masing. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan berantakan. Namun, senyum cerah mengembang sempurna dari kedua bibir itu.

"Terima kasih, Jk-ah!"

"Jika segala nya berjalan lancar, aku berjanji akan mewujudkan semua keinginan mu"

"Aku juga akan menolong mu, saat kamu butuh bantuan"

"I''ll be your best ally, dude.." Seokjin mengacungkan jari jempol nya seraya tertawa konyol khas nya. Karena tidak ada respon positif dari Alpha itu, ia memukul dada Jungkook untuk menutupi rasa malu nya, .

"Hey.. ini memalukan sekali, katakan sesuatu, Jk-ah"

Alpha itu menatap nya dengan penuh cinta dan kekaguman.

"Hm.. I love you, hyung."

-FMW-

"Oy, kook! Kau tadi bolos kemana waktu jam ke 5, bahasa Jerman?"

Taehyung memutar kursi di depan Jungkook lalu menjatuhkan bokong nya disana. Ia melipat tangan di meja, mendelik curiga kearah Jungkook yang terlihat tersesat dalam pikirannya dan memancarkan aura kebahagiaan.

Sangat sangat mencurigakan.

"Hoy! Jeon Jungko-"

"Woy Kook! Tae!" Panggilan Taehyung terpotong oleh teriakan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dengan santai kearah mereka, sambil membawa sekantong hotteok panas di tangan kanan nya. Ia meletakkan snack itu di atas meja Jungkook, lalu menarik kursi untuk bergabung dengan kedua teman sekelas nya itu.

"Lagi bicarain apa kalian?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hyung" Taehyung hanya menggeleng malas. Tanpa permisi, Ia mengambil makanan tersebut. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan kesal, si pemilik yang berusaha tidak berkomentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi ujian semester dan festival budaya. Bukannya Namjoon seharusnya sudah dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk cabut undian ya?" Chanyeol membuka sesi gosip hari itu dengan sepotong gorengan yang bertengger apik di mulut nya.

Suasana kelas 12 Alpha 1 relatif riuh. Karena jam terakhir mereka tidak ada guru, semua Alpha wajib berada di kelas, menunggu pengumuman dari ketua kelas mengenai pertemuan terakhir mereka, sebelum ujian semester serta festival tahunan tersebut.

Jungkook yang telah mendapat kesadaran nya kembali, melihat Taehyung dan Chanyeol dengan linglung. Ia mengambil gorengan panas itu lalu mengunyah nya. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan isi pembicaraan maupun eksistensi kedua makhluk yang telah mengganggu lamunan nya itu.

"Namjoon sekarang lagi disana kok, hyung. Dia lemas banget dari tadi. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi waktu-waktu tersibuk kelas kita akan dimulai"

"Hyung tahu sendiri, dibanding kita semua, dia yang bakal punya tugas paling banyak" ucap Taehyung, apatis. Ia meniup hotteok yang membakar lidah nya dengan santai. Sedangkan, kedua Alpha disekitar nya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri diatas kursi. Mengepalkan genggaman dan aneh nya memulai ceramah dengan berapi-api.

"Aku menyukai festival budaya, tapi tidak untuk ujian semester. Walaupun secara pribadi, aku tidak ada masalah dengan belajar, bagaimana dengan siswa lain yang memiliki keahlian di bidang non-formal seperti mu Taehyung?" Chanyeol menunjuk Alpha itu dengan dramatis. Ia melanjutkan.

"Kenapa harus ada ujian? Apa esensi nya ujian? Toh, kita gak jadi lebih pintar atau sukses karena ujian. Dari awal, ujian itu hanya untuk sistem pendidikan yang primitif. Hanya megantropus paleojavanicus yang melakukan ujian untuk memilih, siapa yang terkuat diantara mereka"

"Seharusnya pemerintah harus mulai menghapuskan 'Ujian'. Siswa sudah punya beban psikis yang cukup, kenapa harus ditekan dengan beban pikiran dan mental. Mereka tidak lihat, berapa banyak siswa yang bunuh diri karena gagal saat sialan. Liat aja, kalau aku sudah jadi menteri pendidikan nanti. Semua kurikulum manusia goa itu bakal ku luluh lantahkan hingga tidak bersisa" ucap nya lantang serta penuh aspirasi, diakhir pidato.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Siulan dan seruan dari Alpha Superior lain mengobarkan kebanggaan di wajah pria tersebut. Seperti politikus yang sedang berkampanye, Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dengan sumringah. Menanggapi dengan rendah hati para supporter dadakan nya tersebut. Setelah semua orang mulai sibuk dengan pembicaraan masing-masing. Ia kembali duduk di kursi, mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari leher dan pelipis nya.

"Omong kosong yang luar biasa, hyung. Bukankah, kau seharusnya berterima kasih dengan ujian semester?" Taehyung menyeringai penuh ironi, sembari melempar delikan sarkatis ke arah pria tampan di samping nya. Ia menutup wajah nya menahan tawa, melihat raut bingung di ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Tutoring with torturing. Jika hasil undian kita ternyata adalah 12 Omega 1, Bukankah hyung bisa menghabiskan sisa musim panas dan festival budaya bersama mate mu, Baekhyun?"

"Dasar bodoh" Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya. Sedangkan, Chanyeol langsung dalam mode merenung, tenggelam dalam pikiran nya.

Jungkook yang awal nya tidak peduli. Mulai nimbrung karena penasaran dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Eh? Apa? Apa maksud mu, hyung?"

"Oho! Tumben si Jenius ini tertarik dengan sesuatu. Beneran mau tahu nih, mas bro? 10.000 won dulu!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook segera menyerahkan dua lembaran merah, uang pecahan 5000 won kepada manusia matrealistis itu.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda!"

Taehyung berdehem pelan, sebelum buka suara.

"Jadi begini kook. Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, sekolah ini punya sistem luar biasa bernama Assistensi. Singkat nya, setiap kelas dipasangkan satu sama lain berdasarkan hasil undian dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang sisa semester. Sampai sini sudah mengerti?"

"Sialan. Kau kira aku bodoh, hyung! Aku juga sudah 3 tahun berada di sekolah ini. Tentu saja aku tahu sistem itu. Sini! Kembalikan 10.000 won ku!"

Jungkook berusaha merampas uang di genggaman Taehyung. Namum Alpha itu cepat-cepat menyimpan uang tersebut di saku celana nya.

"Ohh.. Sabar sabar dulu. Belum selesai. Masih ada kelanjutan nya"

"Untuk persiapan ujian semester, kelas yang lebih 'superior' harus mengajar secara privat kelas di bawah nya, sebut saja kelas inferior"

"Sebagai fee, kelas yang diajar (inferior) harus mengikuti semua ketentuan dari kelas yang mengajar (superior)"

"Jika kelas inferior tersebut mendapat hasil ujian paling bagus diantara kelas inferior lain, maka kedua kelas itu akan mendapat privilege (hak istimewa) dari pihak sekolah"

"Kecuali gagal total, kelas superior tidak akan mendapat hukuman dari pihak sekolah. Bagaimana menarik kan?" Taehyung tersenyum mengejek sembari menaik-naikkan kedua alis nya.

"Lanjutkan, hyung" sahut Jungkook tenang.

"Kook, menurut mu siapa yang paling diuntungkan dari sistem ini?"

"Tentu saja, kelas yang mengajar, kelas Superior. Karena, kalau sampai mereka 90% sukses mengajar kelas lain. Mereka akan mendapat hadiah serta kebebasan penuh dari pihak sekolah saat festival budaya" Taehyung hanya manggut-manggut mendengar pernyataan Jungkook.

"Lalu kelas apa yang paling Superior diantara para Superior di sekolah ini, kook? Dan apa alasan nya?"

"Menurut sejarah sekolah, Kelas 12 Alpha 1 yaitu kelas ini. Karena semua siswa nya terdiri dari para Alpha Superior dan belum ada kelas Superior yang bisa mengalahkan kesuksesan sistem mengajar kelas 12 Alpha 1"

"Benar sekali. Sampai sini sudah ngerti kan?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan antusias. Mata nya berbinar.

"Berarti begini hyung. Kalau di undian nanti pasangan kita 12 Omega 1. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama selama musim panas dengan para omega dan mereka tidak punya hak untuk menolak" Taehyung menyeringai.

"Selain itu, karena kita kemungkinan besar menang. Kita punya hadiah, kebebasan dan hak istimewa dengan para omega saat festival budaya sampai akhir semester ini" ucap Jungkook dengan girang.

"Ding-dong. Perfect point. Jeon JeniusKook memang luar biasa"

Taehyung bertepuk tangan, melihat Jungkook yang melonjak kegirangan. Mereka berkali-kali ber-high five ria sembari melakukan handshake kebanggaan mereka sebagai bentuk selebrasi. Jungkook dapat merasakan jantung nya berjoget, ketika membayangkan dirinya, menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan Seokjin.

Sedangkan Taehyung mulai tertarik untuk mengusik Chanyeol yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar akan pidato bodoh nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yeollie-hyung, kok tumben masih di kelas jam segini? Sekarang hari jumat, kelas terakhir. Mumpung gak ada guru, bukannya hyung biasa nya pergi ekspedisi bareng Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut merah itu dengan frustasi.

"Eh? Ha? Maksud mu apaan, tae?"

"Gak.. Hanya saja hari ini bukan nya jadwal hyung ngintip ruang ganti kelas 12 omega 1, ya?

"Seingatku kelas terakhir mereka itu, praktek olahraga volly di lapangan indoor dengan Prof. Im" ucap Taehyung lugas sembari mengunyah sepotong hotteok yang sudah mendingin.

Jungkook otomatis menoleh kearah Chanyeol seraya menatap pria itu dengan penuh respect. Ia memasang tampang bunny eyes terbaik nya, berharap dapat diajak Chanyeol dalam ekspedisi suci nya menelusuri harta karun SMA Hwagae tersebut. Walaupun alasan sebenarnya, Jungkook hanya ingin melihat Seokjin saja.

"Sialan kau! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku gak semesum itu, taelien (taealien)!"

Chanyeol langsung melempar belalakan tajam ke arah Taehyung, lalu memukul kepala belakang Alpha itu dengan gulungan buku yang dia temukan entah dari mana.

Ia berbicara setengah berteriak dengan suara bass nya, menunjuk-nunjuk kedua Alpha dihadapan nya dengan kesal sehingga kunyahan hotteok di mulut itu terlempar ke segala arah.

"Fuck! jangan menatap ku dengan pandangan menjijikkan itu, Kook. Tadi waktu kau bolos di jam nya Prof. Jiyong, bukan nya kau sudah dapat jatah dari Seokjin!"

Taehyung berhenti mengunyah. Kemudian secara bergantian, mendelik kepada Jungkook dan Chanyeol dengan bloodshot eyes nya. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Kerutan yang sangat dalam sebagai gambaran kemurkaan, terlukis disana.

"Jatah? Seokjin?" Apa maksud mu, hyung?" geram Taehyung, seketika terlihat sangat mengerikan. Ia meremas sisa makanan di tangan nya hingga hancur tidak bersisa.

Chanyeol yang dapat merasakan aura ancaman Alpha dari tubuh Taehyung, segera bersiaga. Ia akan mengantisipasi kemungkinan serangan Taehyung yang impulsif kepada mereka berdua, jika sampai ia salah berbicara. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam saja, tidak berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol untuk mengatakan apa yang dilihat nya saat itu.

"Sebenarnya bukan hal besar, tae. Hanya saja, waktu mau ke toilet tadi. Aku tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook 'berciuman' dengan Jin di lorong omega" ucap Chanyeol dengan terus terang. Ia menggaruk tengkuk nya dengan kikuk. Merasa sedikit bersalah, karena mengetahui segala nya.

Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menarik kerah seragam Jungkook dengan kasar. Manik hazelnut itu berubah warna menjadi merah, menahan kemarahan yang mulai meledak memenuhi syaraf nya. Taehyung menggeram rendah, menatap Jungkook seperti siap-siap mencabik nya.

"Brengsek!"

"Kenapa kau marah, hyung? Kau tahu, Jin hyung adalah omega ku. Aku punya hak dan kewajiban atas diri nya"

Belum sempat Chanyeol melerai mereka. Tiba-tiba, Taehyung meninju Jungkook dengan sangat keras, hingga Alpha itu terpelanting dan menabrak 3 kursi yang kebetulan kosong di belakang nya. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pemukulan sepihak tersebut.

Para Alpha Superior itu tertarik untuk menonton, tetapi tidak untuk melerai segala bentuk kekerasan terhadap satu sama lain. Sejak zaman pra-sejarah dulu, normal nya bagi para Alpha,pertarungan satu lawan satu adalah bentuk penyelesaian masalah paling diminati, karena menjadi penentu ke-Superior-an mereka di mata strata lain. Nilai tersebut sudah tertanam dalam diri setiap Alpha. Bahkan Chanyeol langsung mengurungkan niat nya ketika melihat tindakan koersif dimulai.

Sehingga, sah-sah saja jika ada salah satu dari mereka terbunuh karena berkelahi memperebutkan omega.

"Siapa yang kau bilang omega mu? Cecunguk seperti mu itu tidak pantas menjadi Alpha nya Jin-hyung. Dia milikku, bangsat! " Taehyung menggeram rendah. Dada nya naik-turun, menahan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun nya.

Jungkook berdiri, mengelap noda darah yang keluar dari bibir itu. Ia mendelik kepada Taehyung. .Menyeringai sinis dengan mata yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Mati kau, sialan!" Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangan itu, bersiap-siap membalas perlakuan Alpha dihadapan nya tersebut. Ia baru saja mengangkat tinju nya, ketika pintu kelas tiba-tiba didobrak terbuka dan wajah sumringah Sehun terlihat disana. Semua mata langsung menoleh kepada pengganggu kesenangan tersebut. Sehun berteriak dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Uh.. Undian.. PASANGAN UNDIAN KITA 12 OMEGA 1!"

"WOHHHOOOO!"

Semua Alpha langsung berteriak kegirangan, mendengar berita bahagia tersebut. Bahkan, Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan. Mereka langsung mengurungkan niat untuk berkelahi dan ikut-ikutan berjoget ria bersama Alpha lain, melupakan konflik mereka untuk saat itu.

Keinginan tercapai, konflik dimulai.

Bodoh.

-TBC-

Good evening, Kookjinners sekalian.

Saya dapat pesan dari pembaca semua, kenapa chapter 7 di unpublish. Jawaban nya karena saya juga baru sadar, kalau saya ternyata sudah publish cerita yang masih setengah jalan. Jadi yap.. Kalian tahu sendiri kelanjutan nya.

Thanks karena sudah setia menunggu story ini..

Happy reading...

Vote and comment nya sangat dinanti..


	8. chapter 8

Apakah eufemisme dari euforia adalah kebahagiaan? Dia mengangkat bahu nya, terlihat tidak peduli.

Euforia memang berarti perasaan senang yang berlebihan. Namun itu bukan istilah yang kasar ataupun buruk.

Apakah itu penting?

Selama jiwa dan raga mu berjingkrak penuh euforia, bukankah terminology adalah hal paling periferal yang harus kau pikirkan?

Ya. Tentu.

Hanya saja perasaan itu (bahagia) akan menjadi emosi paling menakutkan yang pernah kau alami.

Karena ketika kau bahagia, kau akan sulit kembali pada diri mu sebelum nya. Diri mu yang menyedihkan dan tenggelam dalam antipati.

Lalu tidakkah ini saat yang tepat bagi mu untuk mulai mencintai diri mu sendiri?

Bukankah mereka sudah memberikan mu cukup kesempatan?

Haruskah?

Kenapa bertanya pada ku?

Karena kau adalah bagian dari diri ku. Dia hanya diam sembari memalingkan wajah nya.

Jadi haruskah?

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencoba nya.

-FMW-

Suho dan Seokjin berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelas. Perasaan bersalah, berkecamuk dalam benak kedua omega tersebut. Mereka tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada teman sekelas mereka. Selain fakta mengerikan bahwa kelas inferior 12 Omega 1, dipasangkan dengan kelas superior 12 Alpha 1 berdasarkan undian Asistensi. Dan lebih buruk lagi, mereka harus hidup bersama para Alpha selama sebulan penuh di cottage yang telah ditentukan pihak sekolah.

"Suho hyung.. Jangan bilang cottage yang dimaksud tadi itu, cottage di pulau Pajeon? Kelas Alpha ku tahun lalu kebetulan mendapat jatah undian ke pulau itu. Hidup disana terlalu mengenaskan, hyung. Tidak ada TV, tidak ada internet dan dikelilingi hutan belantara. Cottage nya juga bobrok parah karena sering ada makhluk liar yang nyasar kesana"

"Lagipula Assistensi mengharuskan kita untuk tinggal berpasangan dengan individu dari kelas lain. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi saat ini Alpha 'kecuali Jungkook' adalah makhluk yang paling kuhindari" ucap Seokjin dengan raut wajah horror yang sangat kentara.

Bagaimana tidak panik, Seokjin sedikit banyak bertanggung jawab dalam kegilaan ini. Karena dialah dalang dibalik kertas undian tersebut aka orang yang mengambil lot.

"Kemungkinan besar pulau itu yang dimaksud, Seokjin-ah. Tadi adik mu, si Namjoon seperti nya mengambil kertas undian yang berisi nama pulau itu. Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi aku melihat ada tulisan jeon disana" Suho hanya bisa menunduk lemah. Sinar kehidupan terlihat meredup dalam manik gelap itu.

Suho sungguh tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan situasi mengerikan yang dideskripsikan Seokjin. Dia percaya diri dapat bertahan selama sebulan penuh dalam kondisi seburuk apapun.Namun, yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah Alpha.

Lebih spesifik nya Alpha bongsor yang mengganggu kedamaian pikiran nya, Oh Sehun. Bukannya bermaksud histeris ataupun hiperbola, seingat Suho, terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan Sehun berakhir tidak terlalu baik. Ia sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkan untuk bertatap muka dengan Sehun selama sepersekian detik. Dan sekarang mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama selama sebulan penuh, walaupun secara teknis terdapat teman-teman yang lain juga. Tapi tetap saja, tidak merubah fakta bahwa Oh Sehun akan berada di sekitarnya dalam waktu yang relatif lama dan menjadi manifestasi mimpi buruk Suho. Mengingat itu, rasa nya ingin mati saja.

"Sial! Dari semua orang, kenapa harus aku yang menanggung dosa ini. I won't let you get shit because of stupid reason, Kim Seokjin" Seokjin menggerutu sendiri sembari memijat-mijat dahi nya yang berdenyut keras. Jujur. Seokjin sebenarnya kagum dengan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah ia terkutuk? Mungkin saja, karena bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang sesial dirinya. Melihat kesialan yang beruntun dalam hidup ini, Seokjin sedikit banyak bangga dengan kemampuan bertahan hidup nya yang bagaikan rumput liar.

Jika masalah sekecil ini dapat membuat nya panik, maka mulai dari sekarang ia akan menulis nama nya secara terbalik dengan menggunakan bokong. JinSeok Kim. Seokjin merasa memiliki tanggung jawab moril untuk berpikir keras dan mencari solusi bagi omega lainnya.

"Hyung! Tidakkah hyung berpikir program ini terlalu berbahaya untuk para Omega? Menyatukan Alpha dan Omega remaja di bawah atap yang sama. Sekolah sama saja mendorong kita ke mulut harimau secara cuma-cuma"

"Ya, walaupun kita berada dibawah pengawasan para guru beta dan omega, tapi tetap saja terlalu beresiko untuk menyatukan para bocah remaja yang sedang dalam masa pubertas nya dalam satu rumah. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, bukankah kita yang paling dirugikan, hyung?"

Suho mengangguk tegas, saat mendengar perkataan luar biasa Seokjin yang menyentuh ruang logika nya. Terdapat kilauan harapan di balik manik gelap itu.

"Apakah kamu ada ide, Seokjin-ah?" Seringai kecil tersungging manis di bibir merah tersebut. Dengan terburu-buru, Seokjin langsung menarik lengan Suho menuju kelas. Semenjak lahir, ia tidak pernah merasa secemerlang ini.

"Sun Tzu bilang kenali dirimu maka kau akan mengenali musuh mu. Suho-hyung, kita butuh konsensus dari seluruh teman-teman sekelas untuk mensukseskan rencana ini, karena menyerang adalah bentuk pertahanan terbaik. Serahkan semua nya pada ku, hyung" Suho menatap Seokjin dengan ekspresi 'bicara apa bocah ini?', namun ia mengangguk senang.

Tidak peduli seburuk apapun rencana Seokjin, selama mereka dapat meminimalisir kemungkinan saling bertemu dengan Alpha, Suho akan mengikuti nya.

"Aku percaya dengan mu, Seokjin-ah" ujar nya lirih.

-FMW-

Hari H

"Perhatian! Semua nya sudah berkumpul?" lengkingan suara Park Jimin tidak mampu memecah keributan yang menggema di seluruh deck ferry tersebut. Siswa omega yang berada di sebelah kiri sudah memfokuskan perhatian kepada wali kelas mereka tersebut.

Sedangkan, siswa Alpha yang berada di sebelah kanan masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan masing-masing topik menarik yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Suara baritone dan bass yang terdengar sangat berapi-api itu sukses menenggelamkan segala jenis bunyi yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Jika dilihat dari berbagai sudut, terjadi perbedaan yang signifikan di antara kedua kelompok. Pertama, walaupun Alpha dan Omega berada di ruangan yang sama, tidak ada interaksi berarti antara kedua nya. Para Alpha dengan segala cara berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan para Omega, namun respon Omega tidak terlalu baik dengan antusiasme tersebut.

Dan yang kedua, kelas Omega sangat mudah diatur. Mereka akan berbicara seperlunya dengan volume suara yang terkontrol. Sedangkan kelas Alpha yang penuh dengan jiwa bebas, tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya dan sibuk dengan kesenangan mereka sendiri.

Minjae menepuk pelan bahu Jimin, mengisyaratkan kepada omega tersebut untuk bersabar dan memberikan sedikit waktu kepada para siswa untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu menghela napas seraya tersenyum maklum kepada sahabat nya. Mereka percaya diri 100% dapat mengatur omega, tapi Alpha..

Sekumpulan Alpha yang excited merupakan sekumpulan makhluk tidak terkontrol yang berbahaya. Mereka tidak akan mendengarkan individu lain yang jauh lebih lemah daripada mereka. Jimin dapat mengontrol mereka di kelas karena terdapat instruktur Alpha lain yang berada di belakang nya. Tetapi melihat kondisi sekarang, ia kehilangan kepercayaan diri akan hal tersebut.

Jimin dan Minjae merasa tertekan jika harus berhadapan dengan siswa nya dari golongan itu. Secara alamiah, Alpha adalah pemimpin dan hanya bersedia untuk mematuhi aturan pemimpin Alpha yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Jadi ideal nya harus ada instruktur Alpha lain yang secara khusus bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasi mereka.

Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah Professor Im dan Professor Choi yang merupakan wali kelas para Alpha, tidak dapat hadir karena alasan pribadi yang mendesak. Mereka ingin meminta bantuan kepada instruktur Alpha atau Beta lain. Malangnya, setiap instruktur sudah memiliki kelas masing-masing yang mereka ampu. Oleh karena itu, tanggung jawab otomatis jatuh kepada Jimin dan Minjae.

Membayangkan untuk menghandle para Gorilla ini selama sebulan membuat asam lambung mereka meningkat.

Namjoon selaku ketua kelas, terbawa perasaan melihat Professor Park tidak dihargai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia yang sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh Professor Im dan Professor Choi untuk mengatur kelas, langsung berdiri di samping Omega tersebut dan mengeluarkan feromon mengerikan yang menekan seluruh entitas di ruangan kapal itu.

Mengikuti insting mereka, para Alpha merespon nya dengan menggeram setelah menyadari ancaman tersebut, sedangkan para Omega terlihat meringkuk ketakutan. Feromon mencekik yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Alpha yang tersulut berakibat buruk pada kelenjar heat Omega.

Jimin dan Minjae sangat panik dengan situasi itu, tapi saat ini mereka sendiri merasa tidak berdaya untuk melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa? Kalian marah? Tapi tidak bisakah kalian berpikir untuk sedikit saja menghargai Professor Park yang sedang berbicara di hadapan kalian? Naif sekali, jika kalian berpikir program ini akan terus berjalan jika kalian bertindak seperti hewan mamalia di hutan rimba"

Minho yang terkenal paling temperamental di antara para Alpha sontak berdiri dan mengaum keras mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Ia mengeluarkan feromon mengancam yang tidak kalah kuat dari feromon Namjoon.

Pertarungan urat syaraf yang meningkat di antara para Alpha menerbitkan kekhawatitan di dalam diri para Omega. Jika sampai Alpha berkelahi di ruangan sesempit ini, maka sedikit banyak Omega juga akan terkena imbas nya.

"NAMJOON BRENGSEK!! JANGAN SOK BERLAGAK MENJADI PEMIMPIN KAMI DI SINI. KEKUATAN KITA TIDAK JAUH BERBEDA. KAU TIDAK PUNYA OTORITAS UNTUK MENGATUR KAMI ATAUPUN HAK UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN PROGRAM INI. BACK OFF SIALAN!!"

Dengan seringai yang tersungging di bibir dan tangan terlipat di dada nya, Namjoon menimpali.

"Apa? Apakah Tuan Minho yang terhormat takut rencana besar untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan omega kesukaan nya gagal total?"

"APA KATAMU, SIALAN!!" Minho sudah menggulung lengan baju nya, bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Namjoon. Konfrontasi yang semakin memanas diantara kedua Alpha, mendidihkan rasa ketakutan di benak Omega. Namjoon menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi bodoh teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Haha.. Asal kau tahu, Tuan Minho. Aku, Kim Namjoon memang tidak punya otoritas untuk menghentikan program ini, tapi Professor Park dan Professor Kim punya itu. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu rencana b--" busuk kalian.

Taehyung dan Chanyeol yang duduk di deretan paling depan segera menghampiri Namjoon dan membekap mulut pria tersebut. Chanyeol mendelik tajam kearah Taehyung, mengisyaratkan si Alpha untuk menenangkan saudara nya.

"Joonie-hyung, kalian menakuti Professor Park dan Omega lain dengan feromon kalian. Tolong hentikan! Kau juga, Minho-hyung!" Mendengar peringatan Taehyung, Minho kembali tersulut, namun memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di bangkunya. Memasang tampang kesal.

Namjoon tertegun setelah menyadari perkataan Taehyung. Ia menoleh kearah para Omega dan melihat sebercak kekhawatiran di wajah mereka. Walaupun tidak terlalu kentara, Namjoon dapat melihat rona pucat dan gemetar dari sebagian besar Omega. Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapan kedua instruktur nya, menoleh kearah mereka dan membungkuk lurus 90 derajat.

"Maafkan kami, Professor Park, Professor Kim dan teman-teman kelas Omega! Hal ini sungguh tidak akan terulang kembali"

"Mulai dari sekarang kami berjanji akan mengikuti seluruh perkataan Professor dan tidak akan mengganggu ketentraman teman-teman Omega lain"

"Kami juga akan berusaha untuk memperhatikan segala tindak tanduk kami ketika kita hidup bersama. Selama sebulan ini, tidak akan ada perkelahian ataupun kekerasan. Janji hm?"

Kim Taehyung mengacungkan jemari nya membentuk tanda V, seraya tersenyum sangat manis dengan puppy eyes nya yang diliputi perasaan bersalah. Para Alpha hanya bisa melongo bodoh melihat 'King of Violence' kelas mereka memasang tampang innocent dihadapan para Omega.

Sedangkan rona pink timbul di pipi setiap Omega, melihat wajah tampan Kim Taehyung yang terlihat sangat tulus, menyesali tindakan kelompok nya.

Hari itu, nilai popularitas Kim Taehyung melejit drastis di antara para Omega, bahkan beberapa Omega tanpa sungkan sengaja mengajak nya berteman, yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Taehyung. Dengan tenang Alpha itu kembali duduk ke bangku nya, seraya bersenda gurau bersama teman barunya para Omega. Hal ini menyebabkan tatapan iri dari Alpha lain. Chanyeol memukul bahu Taehyung sembari berbisik rendah.

"Sialan.. Sejak kapan kau se-beradab itu, Casanova. Nice act dude.." Alpha tampan itu hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan Alpha tinggi di sampingnya. Ia balik berbisik kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku yang membukakan pintu kesempatan kepada kalian untuk berhubungan dengan para Omega. Bilang ke yang lain, aku akan ambil tagihan nya nanti, hyung" Taehyung tertawa renyah sembari menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan ringan. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah para Omega.

"Bocah licik sialan" ujarnya pelan.

"Maafkan saya, Professor Park, Professor Kim. Saya sungguh tidak bermaksud.." Namjoon kehilangan kata-kata seraya menundukkan kepala nya di hadapan Park Jimin.Ia bermaksud ingin menolong, tetapi tindakan nya malah semakin mempersulit posisi kedua guru nya.

Jimin yang melihat ketulusan di balik kedua bola mata hazel itu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan pria besar di hadapan nya. Berupaya menenangkan.

"Ini b-bukan salah mu, Kim Namjoon. Sungguh. Ini kesalahan kami, para instruktur karena tidak mampu mengatur para siswa dengan baik. Terima kasih karena sudah mau turun tangan untuk membantu. Kami mengandalkan mu untuk sebulan kedepan. Hm?"

Lesung pipi sedalam samudra merekah di wajah Namjoon yang tampan. Seperti anak ayam yang mematuk beras, ia mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, Professor Park. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda. Saya akan membantu Professor dengan segenap kemampuan saya"

Saat ini giliran Park Jimin yang tersenyum manis. Dia sangat lemah melihat lesung pipi itu. 'Ya tuhan, kenapa bocah ini manis sekali?' sebersit pikiran melalui benak nya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kamu bersedia menjadi tangan kanan Jimin, Kim Namjoon?"

Minjae segera menimpali. Ia mengerling manis kepada Jimin, yang dibalas cubitan kecil di pinggulnya. Omega itu gugup mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba sahabat nya dan lebih gugup lagi mendengar jawaban Kim Namjoon. Ia berharap dan tidak berharap Namjoon akan menolak permintaan Minjae.

"Jika Professor Park bersedia, saya akan dengan senang hati menjadi tangan kanan nya" Jimin baru saja mau menampik perkataan itu, ketika Minjae membekap mulut nya.

"Mmm--"

"Kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang Professor Park tanggung jawab mu, ok?" Namjoon sekali lagi tersenyum senang sembari mengangguk.

"Anda bisa tenang, Professor Kim"

Minjae melihat jam dan berpura-pura panik. Ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu dek.

"Ya tuhan, lihatlah waktu! Sudah jam segini, bisa-bisa kita sampai di pulau Daejeon pada malam hari. Jimin-ah, aku ke cockpit dulu, ok?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku mengandalkan mu, Namjoon-ah" Minjae tertawa nakal sambil mengacungkan jari jempol kearah Alpha di hadapannya. Ia lalu melesat keluar menuju ruangan kapten dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Um, Professor Park. Silakan duduk di sini" Namjoon menunjuk kursinya.

"Saya akan mengecek sekali lagi persediaan makanan dan obat di gudang. Setelah itu--"

"Tidak perlu, Namjoon-ah. Aku dan Minjae sudah 2 kali melakukannya. Duduklah.." Jimin menggeser tubuh itu, memberikan space kepada Namjoon untuk duduk di sampingnya. Namjoon dengan ragu, mengambil tempat di sebelah Jimin dan duduk disana. Alpha itu memilin jarinya dengan gugup. Ia sesekali melirik Omega cantik di sampingnya. Hening. Tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang membuka mulut.

Untuk meredam perasaan canggung, Jimin melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Terlihat para Omega sudah lebih tenang bercengkrama dengan para Alpha sejak kejadian tadi. Mungkin penilaian mereka terhadap Alpha berubah sejak sikap gentleman kedua saudara itu.

Jujur saja, Jimin sendiri juga sedikit terpengaruh dengan sikap Taehyung dan Namjoon. Stigma buruk tentang Alpha yang mengakar di hati nya, sedikit demi sedikit terkikis karena kedua adik kembar Seokjin. Alpha mungkin memang tidak seburuk dan semenjijikkan pikiran nya. Mungkin memang ada Alpha luar biasa selain RM dan V di luar sana. Jimin tergelak kecil setelah menyadarinya.

Berbicara tentang Seokjin. Jimin baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi, dia tidak melihat anak angkatnya itu.

"Kim Namjoon.."

"Hm? Y--ya Professor?"

"Bukankah Seokjin sudah datang? Kemana dia?" Namjoon melihat sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari perkataan Jimin.

"Ah benar juga.. Jungkook juga tidak ada, Professor"

Taehyung yang juga baru sadar dan mendengar percakapan kedua pria tersebut, tanpa pamit langsung melesat keluar. Sembari menggerutu pelan, ia meninggalkan teman-teman baru nya yang asyik bercengkrama dengan para Alpha.

"Sial!!"

Dengan alis berkerut, Jimin dan Namjoon hanya saling bertatapan melihat keanehan Taehyung tersebut. Jimin ingin mengikuti Taehyung, namun Namjoon menahan tangan nya.

"Jangan ikut campur! Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, Prof"

"Huh? Tapi.. "

"Tidak ada yang perlu anda khawatirkan. Anda sudah melakukan bagian anda dengan sangat baik"

"Huh? A-apa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan Jin-hyung, Professor Jimin"

"Kamu mengetahui nya?" Omega itu tertunduk dalam, menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh di pelupuk nya.

"Tidak sulit untuk mencari nya"

"Minjae?" Namjoon mengangguk tenang.

"Maaf" ucap nya lirih. Alpha itu menghela napas sambil menggenggam semakin erat tangan kecil yang ada di dalam kepalannya.

'Kamu memang eksistensi terbaik yang tuhan pernah ciptakan, Jimin-ah. I love you'

-FMW-

Di gudang.

"Umnn..ahah~ J-Juu.. mnng-- kook. Jung--kook. Jungkook! T-tung-- Tunggu!!" Jin mendorong pelan dada bidang Jungkook agar menjauh dari nya. Tautan lidah mereka terlepas. Pasca ciuman panas itu, hanya benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua pria tersebut. Jungkook menjilat cairan yang menetes dari ujung bibir Seokjin sembari menarik pinggul ramping itu kearahnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Seokjin mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan lembut seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah lebam di pipi mu masih sakit? Kenapa jatuh dari tempat tidur bisa separah ini? Disini ada obat, mau dikompres dulu?" Jungkook menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang mengelus kulit nya dengan penuh afeksi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali"

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, apa kamu tidak merasa sesak? Disini terlalu gelap dan penuh barang, Jk-ah"

"Tidak.. Tidak sesak. Aku lebih suka berada disini dengan Jin-hyung"

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak mau balik ke dek? Kapal sudah bergerak, Jimin dan Minjae-hyung pasti sedang mencari kita" Alpha itu hanya menggeleng, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan mate nya.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun dan siapapun. Aku hanya butuh Jin hyung"

Jungkook menarik pinggang Jin ke dalam pelukan nya lagi dan menangkup bibir itu ke dalam ciuman yang dalam. Ia menggigit ujung bibir semanis Stevia itu sembari menelusuri mulut Seokjin dengan lidah nya.

"Mnnn ah.. Mnnn~ B--ber-- Berhenti!!" Kali ini Seokjin mendorong tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat. Walaupun, tidak ada dampak berarti mengingat, tangan sekuat besi yang mengunci pinggang nya. Tapi hal ini mampu menghentikan tindakan si Alpha yang begitu bernafsu untuk menelan nya.

"Kenapa lagi hyung?" tanya Jungkook lirih.

"Aku benar-benar akan melahap mu sekarang dan disini juga, jika hyung terus mengganggu waktu intim kita" Nada mengancam yang mengalun sensual dari suara rendah si Alpha lebih terdengar seperti godaan dibanding peringatan.

"C-ciuman mu terlalu kasar.. Bibir ku sakit.."

"Eh? Benarkah? Yang mana yang sakit?" Jungkook menghisap luka-luka kecil yang memenuhi bibir merah si Omega sembari sesekali menjilati nya. Bola mata gelap itu tidak dapat berkedip ketika menatap manik hazel Seokjin yang terang dan berkerudung nafsu.

"Masih sakit?" Seokjin menggelengkan kepala. Ia berinisiatif untuk melingkarkan lengan nya ke leher Jungkook dan melahap bibir si Alpha, ketika pintu gudang tiba-tiba dibuka secara paksa.

"GRAAK!!!"

Seokjin yang kaget mendengar suara keras itu, sontak melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Jungkook. Ia menoleh kearah datangnya suara dan melihat wajah memerah Taehyung dengan napas yang terengah-engah dari balik pintu tersebut.

'Dia lihat. Taehyung melihatnya. Ya tuhan, memalukan sekali' Seokjin bergumam dalam hati.

"Tae-tae, se-dang apa di-sini? T-Toilet? Toilet di ruangan s-sebelah. Kamu salah masuk ruangan?" Seokjin dengan kikuk menyapa Taehyung yang terlihat sangat kesal. Telinga dan wajah Jin sudah merah membara, saat menyadari kehadiran adik kecilnya di ruangan itu. Jungkook yang berada di belakang Jin melingkarkan lengan kokoh tersebut di tubuh Omega nya. Mata gelap itu melirik tajam 'pengganggu kesenangan' yang balik menatap nya dengan feromon membunuh yang pekat.

"Toilet ada di sebelah. Kamu tidak dengar, adik ipar? Atau perlu kami antar?" tanya Jungkook cepat seraya tertawa garing. Ia sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Taehyung yang sengaja merusak keharmonisan mereka. Jin mencubit pinggang Alpha nya, melepaskan lengan Jungkook dari tubuh itu, lalu berjalan menuju Taehyung.

"Kenapa diam saja, Tae? Beneran mau hyung antar ke t-toilet?" Seokjin berupaya meraih lengan Alpha tampan itu, namun segera ditepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh!! Bau mu seperti si brengsek itu. Membuatku mual"

"Eh?" Taehyung menyeringai sembari mengusak rambut gelap nya dengan frustasi.

"Kim Seokjin, Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti alasan, kenapa aku disini. Aku tahu hyung lebih sensible dibanding siapapun"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Jika kamu tidak ingin pergi ke toilet. Aku pergi ke dek dulu. Jungkook-ah, Ayo!" Seokjin menoleh sekilas kearah Alpha nya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu, ketika tangan Taehyung menahan lengan nya.

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA BODOH, KIM SEOKJIN. ASAL HYUNG TAHU, AKU MELINDUNGI MU DARI ALPHA SELAMA INI BUKAN UNTUK DIEKSPLOITASI SECARA BEBAS OLEH MEREKA.BUKAN UNTUK MENJADI MAKHLUK PATUH YANG DIRUGIKAN DALAM SEGALA ASPEK. BUKAN UNTUK MENJADI PELACUR TAKDIR YANG SELALU TUNDUK PADA TUNTUTAN NASIB" Taehyung berteriak dalam satu tarikan napas. Dada nya naik turun, menahan emosi dan kekecewaan yang memuncak.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas segala hal yang kamu perbuat untuk ku selama ini, tapi aku tidak butuh perlindungan mu. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku, Taehyung-ah" Seokjin bergumam dengan wajah tertunduk. Taehyung tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah hyung kesayangan nya, namun kata-kata itu terngiang jelas di kepala dan benak nya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh dan sepelupa yang hyung kira. Memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi aku tahu beberapa hal yang hyung sembunyikan"

"Aku tahu, selama ini hyung menyukai buku dan masakan, namun karena inferiority complex mu, hyung sengaja berbuat hal buruk untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang tua kita. Hyung membakar seluruh koleksi buku mu di depan semua orang dan tidak pernah memasak lagi karena trauma setelah menerima cacian dari orang tua kita"

"Aku tahu hyung membenci para Alpha borjuis yang mempamerkan harta dan kedudukan mereka. Aku tahu hyung membenci pesta dan sejenisnya, namun karena paksaan kakek, hyung terpaksa berteman dengan mereka serta menghadiri pesta-pesta menjijikkan yang mereka adakan"

Seokjin yang menerima shock setelah mendengar ucapan adiknya, menarik lengannya dari tangan Taehyung secara kasar. Ia berbalik, lalu menggenggam kerah baju Taehyung dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Kamu yang menerima kasih sayang mereka seumur hidup, tahu apa tentang posisi ku, Golden Child? Lalu kalau kamu tahu, memang kenapa? Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan mu" Taehyung menghela napas berat. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin yang berada di kerahnya, menarik omega itu untuk mendekat.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti posisimu. Aku juga tidak mengerti perasaan mu. Tapi aku melindungi mu bukan karena kasihan atau alasan bodoh lain nya" Manik terang secantik kijang betina itu menatap Taehyung dengan raut yang sulit dideskripsikan. Perasaan kaget, bingung dan bersalah berkecamuk di benak nya yang terbakar api kebisuan.

"Aku melindungi mu karena hyung itu lebih berharga dari siapapun. Aku melindungi mu karena hyung memiliki potensi luar biasa yang tidak pernah kamu sadari. Aku melindungi mu karena aku ingin hyung diterima oleh keluarga kita bukan karena status mu tapi karena kemampuan mu" Taehyung menunduk, menyenderkan kepala nya hingga sejajar dengan bahu Jin. Bisikan itu terdengar putus asa, namun dapat meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan yang Seokjin bangun selama ini.

"A-Aku melindungi mu karena aku mencintai mu lebih dari siapapun" ucap nya lirih.

Hening..

Jin terpaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya berdiri disana, kehilangan kesadaran nya. Hingga suara itu menyadarkan akal sehat nya.

"Ok. Cukup! Berhenti sampai disini.Kalian bersaudara dan Jin-hyung adalah mate ku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Jin-hyung kepada siapapun termasuk kau, Taehyung" Jungkook merampas lengan Jin dan menarik nya, agar menjauh dari Taehyung. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Jin sembari menggigit punggung leher Omega itu hingga berdarah, sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"A-ak..." Seokjin hanya menyerengit, tidak menolak ataupun berusaha untuk menghentikan tindakan Jungkook tersebut. Ia tertunduk lesu, menggumamkan omong kosong yang tidak dapat di dengar oleh kedua Alpha di ruangan tersebut.

Helaan napas ringan dan senyum maklum terbit di bibir Taehyung. Ia mengusak kepala Jin, dengan harapan menenangkan kondisi emosional Omega tersebut.

"Jin-hyung, tidak perlu merasa terbebani. Aku tahu batas ku. Jin-hyung tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab perasaan ini. Tapi aku akan menunggu. Menunggu hyung untuk jadi hyung ku lagi"

"Tolong jaga Jin-hyung, Kook"

Jungkook mengangguk tegas. Tidak ada keraguan di balik mata sedalam senja tersebut. Dengan senyum lega, Taehyung menepuk pundak teman baik nya itu dan berlalu keluar gudang. Meninggalkan bekas sayatan yang melebar di benak nya.

-FMW-

Good day, Kookjinners!!

Seperti yang kalian lihat, saya masih hidup dan akan mulai update secara berkala..

pinkykimbts terima kasih atas semangat dan support nya

Happy reading~


End file.
